To Time May We Surrender
by WolfSinKyros
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Master made his first real friend, who vanished soon after. Twelve years later he meets him again-Akira, but the teen doesn't know anything about it. The day nears when Akira is thrown into the past, to relive it all. AkiraXMaster
1. Far Too Tired

**Chapter 1: Far Too Tired**

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 01: Far Too Tired**

_Two more days..._

A light sigh, and water splashed in the sink.

_Will he regret it? Ignore it?_

The liquid slowed to a drip before it was completely silenced.

_Everything will change, won't it?_

No sound but that of the squeaking of glasses being cleaned.

_It's been thirteen years for me..._

His hands still, shaking spread from their tips to his core.

_...and it will only be a second for you..._

Shattering, and shards rained to the ground like a god's unmerciful tears.

* * *

_Wow, it's hard to believe it's been an entire year now..._

Akira stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the road, intending to get as far away as possible from the school. Every day, all day, boring class, and endless work. It was a great feeling to walk out the front gates and know he wouldn't have to return until the next morning.

_Too bad it's raining..._

He glanced up at the sky and saw clouds releasing little drops of rain. He was aware of his blue uniform slowly becoming heavy with it.

_Maybe Master'll let me stay at his bar until the rain stops, after all, it doesn't open for awhile._

The year had gone by quick-quicker than Akira had realized. Yet not much had changed.

...Unless one counted a change to be them stopping the Shadows from taking over the Light.

Or when Akira's personality blended with his Rei King counterpart.

In the end, Ryuuko's personality had been mixed with Akira's—with his consent of course. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. He wasn't as hot-headed anymore, for one.

...Well, not _as_ hot-headed.

Though in reality, you could hardly tell anything had happened to him at all, he mostly just got stronger, gaining more power in his Rei side. Sometimes he could even feel Ryuuko within in, unconsciously guiding him in his daily life. But of course his natural ability to get mad at the stupidest things and hit randomized objects and/or people (like Kengo), hadn't changed and continued to reveal itself all the time. So perhaps one could be convinced that it was better than it used to be...

The rain started pounding hard on Akira's back, reminding him of how slow he was walking. He tried focusing more on moving his feet faster.

_Ugh, only a little farther._

Besides, he still had everyone behind him; Kengo, Aya, Shirogane, Master, and Kou. They were all still there, so there was nothing to worry about anymore.

_I hope he's there, he may have decided it was too rainy to bother opening, but I guess he does live upstairs so he might hear me either way._

The weather was downright dreadful, bland gray skies and hopeless rain that beat any possible desires to have fun or take a lovely stroll in the park right out of you…

Akira caught sight of the bar's entrance through the curtain of falling liquid, so he quickened his pace, eager to be in a nice warm room with kind company. He jumped up the bar steps, shook rain water from his hair, wiped his feet off outside and entered the 'closed' bar. The bell chimed at his entrance.

"Ne, Master, do you mind if I wait the rain out here?" Akira tried his best to not drip everywhere. "Master? What-" His eyes widened and he rushed forward.

The bartender was hunched over the bar counter's sink, shaking and pale. The smell of blood reached his nose.

"Master!" Akira vaulted himself over the counter, putting a hand on the man's back and learning over to see the bartender's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Master said softly after a minute. The shaking had subsided. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Akira-kun."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just... It's nothing."

Akira didn't believe him, but he decided to locate the source of the stomach-churning smell of blood. Looking into the sink he saw blood drops splattered on the shiny surface. Now alarmed even more, he frantically scanned the bartender for signs of wounds-and it was his hands. "Y-you're bleeding! Your hands!" A litter of cuts covered his palm and fingers.

Master lifted them, trying to stop them from shaking.

It was then that Akira noticed glass pieces lying on the ground, under their feet. "You broke a glass?"

"... Yes."

The young teen touched the bloody hands gently. "Are the cuts from picking up some of the pieces, or did you break it with your hands?"

"My... Hands."

Standing up straight, Akira leaned over the counter and pulled a stool over from the other side. "Sit down." He took the man away from the sink and sat him on the stool. "Your hands-can you heal them?"

Master shook his head. "I'll heal faster than others, but I can't heal them myself."

Akira sighed and turned the faucet sink on to wash the blood down. "Do you have a first-aid kit? I'll clean you up..."

"Under the sink."

He opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and pulled a well used box out. He flipped it open and dug through it for disinfectant and bandages. "Can you wash the blood off your hands?"

With a nod, Master stood and rinsed his bloodied fingers off in the cool water. Akira stopped looking through the box to stare into the sink, watching the blood mix with the water and swirl down the drain...the water turned off, and he snapped back to attention—he quickly found the items. Master stumbled back to the stool, catching his foot on the leg at the last moment and tripping forward.

"Master!" Akira's hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm, yanking him back.

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun, I'm just being careless." He mumbled quietly.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Akira guided him back to the stool. "Do you have any clean rags that you don't mind getting dirty?"

"Dirty?" The man echoed.

"Bloody." Akira clarified, spying a lone dish-towel on the far end of the bar.

"Oh, any of them is fine, just throw them away when you're done, please."

Walking down the small aisle of the bar, he picked up the towel and returned to put it on Master's lap. "Just in case the blood drips."

"Thank you."

The young teen started to clean his hands and wrap them, working quietly. Blood still seeped from some of the cuts, so he tried his best to cover them in enough bandages to stop it, but in the least amount needed to insure free movement of the bartender's hands. Akira stared impassively at the slender fingers, feeling completely lost, wondering why the man had broken the glass. He also wanted to know why the air seemed thick with a sense of loneliness; a chilling sadness. Either way, he was determined to figure out what had happened and why, but he knew he'd better not attack the subject so quickly-especially not if it had the power to break down the normally calm, simple man. Yet just by that, it made him even more confused; what could possibly cause the man be so sad, and this air, this strange feeling-it seemed to be wrapped around the bartender, relentlessly eating at him.

Akira paused, sighing. "I'm not an expert like you; am I doing this right?"

"Yes, it's fine." He replied lightly.

The teen tried to pry his mind from his confusion and focus on the problem at hand. "... Does it sting?" Akira asked cautiously, he hardly knew what he was doing.

"A little." The bartender winced.

He stopped the wrapping. "Er, I'm sorry."

Master chuckled, somewhat hoarsely. "It's okay, it's because you're cleaning it."

"Cleaning it wrong or cleaning it right?"

"Cleaning it right." He clarified.

"O-okay." The teen tried again, making an effort to be more gentle, despite Master's claims of it stinging only 'a little'. He finished up as quickly and swiftly as possible then leaned back to study his 'attempt'. Well, it obviously wasn't very professional, but it would do for now.

"I guess that's the best I can do..." He said pathetically.

But Master smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Akira-kun."

"Yeah..." Akira looked at the ground, lifting his feet, hearing the glass crack beneath him. "I'll get this picked up too."

"No, Akira, I'll get it."

"I've got it, I'll be glad to help." Akira stated. "Can I use that broom in the corner?"

"Oh, uh, y-yes... Thank you."

He took his time cleaning up; trying to make sure every piece was picked up, and made it to the trash. From the corner of his eye he watched Master's back. The man's shoulders were slumped pathetically, he seemed completely drained. _Something is definitely wrong..._

"Is everything okay, Akira-kun?"

Akira realized he had paused in his work to stare.

"Well actually, I was going to ask the same thing..."

"I-I'm fine, but thank you, I just wasn't paying attention."

"Paying attention? Master, you don't break a glass in your hands just because you weren't 'paying attention'." Akira said incredulously, as he put the last of the glass in the garbage. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's one thing, but I know you're not one to normally lie."

"... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," he muttered.

"I guess I was just upset." The man flexed his fingers experimentally, wincing. "Perhaps I shouldn't open the bar tonight."

"I don't think you should work either if you're upset." Akira watched the dramatic mood change come over the man.

A warm smile spread over the man's face, and his gentle nature returned. "Thank you, Akira-kun... again. You said something about rain, yes? You can wait it out here if you would like. Do you want something to drink? I have water, and there might be some juice or soda in the back..." Master trailed off, waiting for a reply.

Akira guessed that it was best to drop the subject and accept it. "Water's fine with me, thank you."

Master poured him a glass off ice water, with some difficulty, and set it on the counter. He listened as the teen walked around to the other side.

Drinking the water, he sat on a stool, watching the bartender sit back on his.

"You should keep one over there, you know." He commented, looking at the stool.

"The stool? Yes, I should, shouldn't I?" Master smiled kindly. "So how was your day?"

"Boring..." Akira answered, still irked at how the man acted like nothing had happened.

"As usual?"

"Yep..." He sighed.

Master leaned forward onto his side of the counter. "Was Shirogane gone again today?"

"Yeah, he even left me with that same stupid note, saying he'd 'be back later', I don't get it." Akira murmured.

"I'm sure it isn't dangerous or anything." The man reassured him.

"Ha! I don't really care as long as I don't end up paying for it later!" He laughed.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Akira-kun?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." The teen mulled it over, "But still... Say, Master, how long have you known Shirogane?"

"Me? I've known him for a long time, but we've only truly talked for the past couple of years." The bartender explained.

"Oh, alright then."

"Was there a reason you asked?"

"Just wondering, though I was hoping for clues to..." Akira shut his mouth.

"Yes?" The bartender encouraged him to continue.

"Uh...well, for how old he really is, he's obviously old enough to drink, but honestly I have no idea." He answered sheepishly.

Master laughed the truest one so far, "Not even I know how old Shirogane is, but if you do recall, he was slightly insulted when you guessed forty-two that one day."

"Yeah, you're right." Akira admitted, letting his shoulders drop.

"Besides, Akira-kun, how would that help you without my age?" Master teased him, crossing his arms.

"Oh, uh, yeah... I just-I just assumed... you..." Akira stuttered, a bit embarrassed.

"I must say that I _am_ curious as to how old you think I am. Care to tell me?" The man tilted his head questioningly.

"Um... well..." The teen thought it over.

"You should think logically; the bar's been open since 2001." The other hinted. He waited patiently for the teen to do the math, spending the seconds stretching his fingers again, with his face barely wincing at the pain.

Akira watched the small pain flashes going across the man's face. Then he tried a guess. "... Twenty-eight?"

"Very close; I'm twenty-nine." He smiled.

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't even believe my own guess..."

"Eh? Do I look thirty-something then?"

"No, no, no!" Akira rushed to save himself. "I was going to guess twenty-three or twenty-four, until you gave me the hint..."

"Really?" Master was surprised. "I'm flattered Akira-kun, I truly am."

"You're welcome then." The boy smiled, hoping the man could sense it. "So, either way, while I'm here, Aya's managed to convince me to go on a picnic-thing with everyone, will you come and save me?..."

The Bar Master chuckled, "Save you?"

"Yes... I just know I'll be dragged into some game or something else that's boring, draining, and not fun..." Akira responded dryly. "Please say you'll come."

"Hmm... well, when is it?" The man asked.

"Saturday-in three days." He answered eagerly. "Will you be free?"

"Saturday? Yes, that should be-" The bartender stopped. _Three days? That will be right after... this might not be good..._

"Um, Master?" Akira called out. He would have waved a hand in front of the man's face, but he knew that would be pointless.

"Oh. Yes, yes, it should be fine, but will you do me a favor?" A plan started forming in the bartender's mind, even though it had many faults.

"Sure," the teen perked up.

"After your school gets out on Friday, will you remind me? I don't want to forget."

_After Friday, you might not want to talk to me... if you don't come by, then I won't go, and I'll leave you alone__and not bother you..._

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Akira nodded. "But wouldn't someone have to come by on Saturday anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"...I don't want to be-I mean I don't want to assume-" At a loss for words, Akira just kept himself from making himself an even bigger fool.

"You mean, assume that I can't get there on my own?" The man finished for him.

Akira winced, "...yeah, sorry."

The other laughed. "Well, you're right."

"Wait, huh?" He blinked.

"I won't be able to get there on my own-that is without some difficulty. So yes, Saturday would work just as well."

"Okay." Akira gave an internal sigh of relief. "But I'll probably be here Friday anyways, just to say hi and escape from everyone else."

To the man, the statement seemed almost like a compliment. "Thank you, Akira-kun."

"Uh, you're welcome." _I don't know why you're thanking me, but sure, why not._

Master smiled at him, hopeful.

_Two more days now. I hope you will come back, Akira-kun._

_

* * *

_

The man took a deep breath.

"I believe the rain has stopped, Akira-kun." Master informed the sleeping teen.

Akira had felt only a little tired, but the moment he had laid his head down on the cool counter surface, he had surrendered to his dreams.

_Akira-kun..._

Walking around the counter, he stood silently beside the teen's chair.

Soft snoring reached his ears...

He smiled, but it faded slowly, and he reached a hand out tentatively. His bandaged fingers brushed against the soft cheeks, and slid through his hair.

_It's the same as always... the same as I had remembered..._

He jerked back suddenly.

_No, I shouldn't..._

"... Akira-kun," he shook the young boy's shoulders. "Wake up; the rain has stopped."

"... No it hasn't..." Akira muttered stubbornly, shaking the hands off.

The older man flinched as the rough action irritated his wounded fingers.

He tried again.

"I don't mind you sleeping here, Akira-kun, but you need to go home. You've been here for quite a long time-you wouldn't want your parents to get worried."

"They're not even here..." Akira said drowsily.

He stretched, hearing the satisfying crack of his back popping.

"That isn't very healthy for your back, you know." Master observed.

The teen smirked, "Well, neither is sleeping on a bar counter."

"Yes, that _is_ true."

Sighing, the teen stood up, "Well, I'll get out of you way." He started walking over to the door.

"I don't mind you being here, I just don't want you to waste your day."

"If you think this is wasting my day then I think I'd prefer to 'waste' it here, it's definitely the only peace I've had all week." Akira looked back. "Well, I guess I'll be back Friday, if not tomorrow-as long as that's okay with you."

"Of course, I'd be glad for the company." The man smiled.

Akira smirked, "The company or the break from a certain person?"

"Now, you wouldn't be talking about a certain person's older sister, would you?" Master feigned confusion.

"No, not at all!" Akira said dramatically.

They both started laughing.

"I don't know how you can handle her sober, not to mention drunk." The teen said, amazed.

"I like to think I just have a large amount of patience. But sometimes I fear for Kengo."

"I don't think we need to worry about him, he has a total sister-complex, so he probably doesn't even notice." He rolled his eyes.

Master just shook his head, holding back his laughter.

Akira turned the handle. "Hehe, see you later then, Master."

"Have a good day, Akira-kun," the bartender waved him out.

Then the door clicked closed behind the teen, leaving the man to his own personal darkness.

_Sometimes I wish I could see, even if only for a moment._

The man sighed, feeling far too tired.


	2. Just Remain Ignorant

_Well, Tsuki wants to comment on my laziness, so here you go:_

"_Hey, this Tsuki Hibiki, and yes I do exist. (This has been a question in many conversations.) Anyway, sorry for the long period of time in between updates. I can't tell you how many times Wolfy and I were planning to write the next chapter, but then she had to take a shower... HOPEFULLY updates will be frequent since it's summer and she has no excuse now to procrastinate. (Although she will say otherwise...) Sorry in advance for any mistakes that happen in the future! Ja nee!!!"_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 02: Just Remain Ignorant**

Akira walked into the classroom with his pack slung over his shoulder. A yawn escaped his mouth. He knew he was late.

"You're late again, Mr. Nikaidou...or rather late as _usual_." The teacher said wearily.

"Sorry." The teen replied disinterestedly. He dropped the bag by his seat and sat down.

When the teacher turned her back, he lounged back, bored.

"Hey Akira, why are you so late?" Kengo whispered.

Akira shrugged, giving another yawn. "Guess it just worked out that way."

Aya heard this and immediately whacked him. "Your education is really important! So don't make it seem like it's nothing!"

"Ouch, fine, I'm sorry..." Akira muttered.

He closed his eyes and waited for the end of class.

_Odd, today feels...dreadful...or something..._

-

After class, they ate lunch on roof, sitting on the sun-warmed cement.

Well actually, Akira didn't really eat, he hadn't brought food and he didn't feel like buying any either. Though, he felt like even if he had food-he probably wouldn't have eaten it anyway. He just wasn't hungry at the moment.

"Say, Akira, where's Shirogane?" Aya asked.

"No idea." He answered as he leaned back folding his hands behind his head.

"What'dya think he's doing?" Kengo wondered.

"Don't know, don't care." Akira shrugged. "He'll be back when he wants."

_I'm feeling real elaborate today, huh?_

Looking at the sky, Kengo shaded his eyes with a hand. "He's missing out-today's so sunny!" He grinned happily as he soaked in the sun's rays.

"I don't think he'd like it as much as you do-with all that black." Aya laughed. "And being a Shin."

"Oh yeah..."

He's right-it is pretty bright today, Akira began looking at the blue, cloudless sky as well. He enjoyed the sight for a little while, but his thoughts wandered back on the events of the day before.

_I wonder what was wrong._

_Ever since the day I met Master, I always had the impression that nothing could ever bother or upset him. And at the end when he brushed it off and acted like nothing was wrong... I don't know if it made me mad or just more confused._

_Well, hopefully one day he will tell me._

He smirked at the sky, almost laughing at the endless blue.

_I think I'll stop by after school, just to say hi and see if he's doing any better._

The smirk slowly cracked into a smile.

-

Shirogane sat on the customer's side of the bar watching its bartender diligently reorganizing glasses. His eyes mainly focused on the man's hands.

"What happened to your hands?" He finally asked after several minutes of tracking the objects of his curiosity.

"Oh, I just broke a glass yesterday." The man said calmly, continuing to switch glasses around.

"... You just 'broke a glass'?" Shirogane shook his head. "Well, you might want to re-wrap them, they're a bit messy. Did one of your regulars help you?"

"No, I had to wrap them this morning, it was quite difficult and I obviously didn't do a very good job as you've noticed. Akira helped me yesterday though." He turned around with a grin.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Well, that's good then."

"Yes...ah, on the topic of him-Akira has been quite angry that you've been gone for so long." Master informed him.

"Really? I thought he'd be glad I wasn't around to bother him."

"Well he said he didn't really care as long as he doesn't end up paying for it," Master felt around for the stool he now left behind the counter (thanks to Akira). "But I'm pretty sure that he isn't very happy about it." He found it and brought it closer to the counter to sit on it.

"Interesting..." Then the Shin looked at the other questioningly. "Since when have you kept a stool back there?"

"Only since yesterday." The man laughed quietly to himself.

"Well, I'm sure it's convenient..." Shirogane responded slowly. "So why was Akira here? Just stopping by?"

"He was seeking shelter from the rain."

"I see you are quite happy about that."

Master just smiled at him, holding his bandaged hands together.

"_Very_ happy," the Shin added.

"I guess I was having a bad day. So yes, it made me very happy when he came by."

Shirogane leaned against the counter and put a hand to his face. "...the day is coming up soon isn't it?...how much longer?"

The other man stiffened, for a moment, clearly irked by the silver haired's question. He took a deep breath to calm down, but his voice shook as he answered. "Tomorrow."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

Shirogane sighed. "I don't remember much of what you've told me about it. How long was he there?"

"Around two weeks."

"Do you think that he'll be gone from this time for that long?"

"No. Ryuuko told me it wouldn't work that way, Akira will only be gone for a second here." The bartender's tone revealed that he was still confused himself, and didn't understand the situation any better than anyone else.

"How does that work?"

"I don't know, but that reminds me of something...._strange_...Ryuuko told me after. He said that Akira-..." Master stopped, his voice died suddenly in his dry throat, it surprised him-catching him off guard. His body jerked and he shivered.

"What did he tell you?" Shirogane asked, completely serious. He reached a hand over the counter and shook one of the man's shoulders. "What did he say?"

"He said when Akira returns from the past, he can decide..."

"Decide what?"

The man's voice became monotonous. "He can decide whether to let it himself go back to the past or to keep it from ever happening in the first place...he said it will be his choice-"

_Ching_.

Akira opened the door. "Heya Master." He didn't register the somewhat serious mood in the bar, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed one of the occupants though. "Shirogane...?!"

Surprised, the silver haired Shin turned his head. "Oh, Akira-kun!" A smile broke across his face. "He-hey, where are you-"

Akira walked out, letting the door fall lazily back in its frame. A couple steps away later and the door opened.

"Akira-kun?" Shirogane called.

"Just stop talking to me..." He grumbled back, unsure if the man heard him, but honestly he could care less if he did or not.

"Akira, are you alright?" It was Master this time.

The teen paused a second, he didn't want to turn back around but he didn't want to be rude and ignore him-Master hadn't done anything wrong or upsetting.

"...yeah I'm fine..." He turned back slightly. "I just don't want to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything. Do you want to come back in?"

_...heh...when you just throw it out there it's kinda hard to be mean and just say no..._

"Sure." He answered, and went back to the door, walking straight past Shirogane at the foot of the stairs.

Master stood in front of the door, smiling like his old self. He lifted a hand and twisted the handle.

Akira started to walk in, but he stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Your bandages..." He commented as he observed the bartender's hands.

Master flexed his fingers. "Well they haven't healed yet." He chuckled. "I didn't mean a day when I said I would heal faster than others."

Akira laughed. "No, no, I just meant that they're kinda unraveled." He walked fully through the door, with the other two following.

"It's a bit difficult wrapping your own hands."

Sitting down, the teen shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's true...well you want some help with it then?"

The black haired man tilted his head, "It's okay, I can re-try later or ask someone else tomorrow. I'd rather not bother you with that..."

Akira took a seat at one of the stools at the right end of the bar.

Shirogane winced at that and took a seat in the middle.

Master stood in the center for a moment before settling back behind the bar on his own stool. His smile dropped. It was a rather awkward silence.

_....This is stupid..._ Akira thought. _It's really friggin' quiet._ So he shifted his shoulders and the light pops of his bones broke the silence.

"That's not good for your back, remember Akira-kun?" Master teased, somewhat uneasily.

"Yeah, yeah, coming from the man who breaks bar glasses in his hands." He shot back with a smirk.

"How mean."

"Heheh, speaking of your hands..." Akira waited for him to catch on.

"Ah, really Akira-kun, you needn't bother yourself with it," Master shook his head, flattered but embarrassed as well.

"It's not like it's a bother. Just let me help you out with the bandages. I'll just fix them up until you can get someone else to do it properly."

The man looked genuinely surprised at the teen's insistence. "Well if you're okay with it." He dug the first-aid back out and slid it onto the counter.

Akira stood up, put a hand on the counter, and swung himself over, looking a bit similar to his jump the day before. He landed next to Master and reached for the box.

"There's a door on the side, you know."

"Indeed there is. _However, _it's more fun this way." The teen said sarcastically grinning at no one in particular.

Master smiled. "_Teenagers_."

His chest started hurting as his own words registered in his mind. '_Teenagers.'_ It echoed in his ears, reminding him of his pain of the past.

_We aren't teenagers anymore. Well, he is...but I'm_ _not._

He felt alone, and dead-cold. Why did time have to separate them? For twelve years he waited just to hear his voice, and even then he had waited a year more within his presence, knowing that all was no longer the same. _No longer_ could he reach a hand out and have it taken in a gentle grasp. _No longer_ could he live in a single moment, feeling important and needed. He wanted so much to just _surrender _to his past and make time stand still. He wanted to feel like he would never be left behind again. If only he could...

He became aware of two sets of eyes locked on him.

"Uh, yes?" Master asked.

"I'm done." Akira said uncertainly. "You alright? You look hella tired Master. I think you should go rest more." He shifted on his feet, desperate to know what was going on in the man's mind.

"No, I'm fine." The man cleared his throat. "I just spaced out, that's all."

Shirogane wasn't convinced anymore than Akira, and he quickly reminded them that he was still in the room. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Master dodged the question casually. "That's rather random don't you think?"

"I'm serious Master. Akira-kun's right-you look exhausted, and quite pale I might add."

The bartender paused in thought. "Well, I don't actually remember. I've eaten here and there, but I haven't truly had a real meal in awhile."

"Don't you have anything upstairs?" Shirogane referred to the apartment like rooms that Master lived in above the bar.

"I don't often eat large meals at 'home' anyway, so no, I don't believe there is anything up there..."

"Why don't you just go out to eat?" Akira said it like it was the most obvious thing to do, but then he realized what he said. "Oh..." In all the time he'd known Master, he had almost come to forget that the man was even _blind_. He never complained and it never seemed to affect him or confine him.

Master turned his head towards him and smiled, knowing exactly what the teen had just been thinking.

Suddenly, Akira felt horrible. He knew Master wasn't bothered by his slightly rude comment, but he still felt like an idiot...

...then his stomach growled, reminding of his own hunger.

"Ah, perfect timing, ne, Akira-kun?" Shirogane had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"It seems that you are both hungry."

Master realized what the Shin was alluding to. "Shirogane, no, don't worry about it."

But the other man wouldn't relent, and he leaned forward on the counter, giving them both an unwavering stare. "Akira-kun can _take you out to dinner_." He clearly emphasized his idea.

The bartender froze. _Stop..._

Luckily, Akira saw this as a perfect opportunity to redeem himself from his past comment. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He was dead serious. "I _am _hungry, and you need to eat, so it'll be easier this way, don't you think? And at least we'll both have company."

Within himself, Master was purely relieved that Akira didn't infer Shirogane's true meaning behind his suggestion, and to add to his positive feelings, he was completely overjoyed: _Akira wasn't opposing the idea of eating dinner with him. _In fact, the teen was even outright agreeing to it.

_But please, Akira-kun, just remain ignorant._

* * *

_A/N: OMG!!!! I FOUND OUT HOW TO WORK THE LINE THINGS XD_

_Mmmmm yeah ^^' Well Tsuki'll beat me to my bloody death if I don't continue this so I guess next chapter'll be up soon enough....lol_

_I hope I won't disappoint!_

_W.S.K._

_Thanks Tsuki (my beta) for not killing me.....yet....AND NO DIEING FIC FOR YOU XP MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_


	3. To Know The Distance

_Hey, I'm back with a new chapter while sitting around in Georgia…It cool here I guess but I don't get to see my cousins so ._. well anyway, this is a nice long chapter…to bad it's all about food…so yeah this is **almost** a **filler chapter** but I thought it was kinda cutesy…in a way..._

**_WARNING: If you had thought I deleted chapter 2 I didn't. Make sure you've gone back and read chapter 2 because this really is chapter 3…I just wanted to post that warning up before hand. There wasn't enough room in the summary for me to put "warning: spoilers"._**

_Shisui's name gets mentioned in here twice or so I think…just a random statement…yeah_

**_Tsuki Hibiki:_** _Hey! So, this chapter was suppose to be up a while ago, but sadly it was my fault for not editing and making an author's note sooner, so sorry!!! We are currently working on the next chapter, so no worries. If you didn't know, the second chapter has been up for some time now, but W.S.K. wrote over her author's note, so don't forget to read that first! This chapter was going to be much smaller than it was suppose to, but W.S.K. felt bad that she was making it a filler chapter, so she made it longer. Sorry in advance for any mistakes! Well, until next time!_

_(__Also, when she says "dieing fic" she means (Talk Me Through Death And Guide Me Away). I fear that like her story Prideful, it has suffered the same fate. It has been abandoned...)_

**_W.S.K.: _**_For the record "__Talk Me Through Death And Guide Me Away" was never actually posted and forever has remained on my flashdrive under ShiroAki fics....but for some reason Tsuki has taken a deep liking to it O.o''?_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 03:** **To Know The Distance**

"It's just a little further down the road," Akira said, keeping his hand steady on Master's shoulder.

"Do you go there often?"

"Well actually, I go there practically all the time. You know, with my parents always out I have to find food myself if I don't feel like cooking."

He chose the little café that he frequently visited mostly because it was close by and the food was good for a fair price. He figured that Master was up for anything and even though he wouldn't mind spending money on feeding the man—quite honestly he wasn't too hot on cash at the moment. After all, the café may have been cheap, but he did go there 'all the time'. Sure he had money at his house, but he wasn't about to drag Master along for _that_ large of a detour.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Master had dawned a curious expression on his face. The man turned his head towards him.

"Akira-kun, why are your parents out so much?"

"Uh..." He hesitated. "They just travel a lot, there's not really a reason."

"Traveling as in touring countries or for business purposes?"

"Both, I guess."

"Oh. Do you ever go with them?" The older man asked.

"I used to when I was real little, but now I just prefer to stay home unless it's too far that they have to take me. Sometimes, they let me just house with a family member or a friend of theirs, _or_, if I'm lucky, a friend of mine. Right now though, they're only out of town, not out of the country, so I'm just at home. They think I'm mature enough." They had neared the entrance so he stopped talking and guided them both through the door propped open by a wedge. "We're here... Well, considering how hungry you are, Master, I hope you'll like the food."

"Thank you, Akira-kun." The bartender leaned down suddenly close to Akira's ear and whispered: "Somehow I have the feeling that it would be better if you don't call me that here." He laughed.

The teen laughed nervously with him. "Yeah, now that you mention it... What should I call you then?—while we're here." He added quickly.

"Just call me by my real name."

Akira thought back to the first time he met Master, the first and only time he ever heard his 'real' name; Shuichi Wagatsuma. Then he remembered the hospital trip when he learned the man's other name; Shisui...

"I'm getting the feeling that you mean the first one I heard," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't really think it would matter at this point, with everything finally over, but yes, that was the one I was referring to."

"...It's nice to finally relax, huh?" Akira commented.

He received a calm smile. "Quite nice."

"Well then, shall we sit down...uh, Wagatsuma-san?"

"Yes, let's." He answered, letting himself be led to a table. "Akira-kun?"

"Yeah?"

As they sat down, the man tilted his head and gave a teasing look of hurt. "I would hope that we had become close enough of friends in the time we've known each other that you wouldn't feel obligated or prefer to call me by my family name..."

_I hope he doesn't think I'm pushing the boundary to much..._

But the teen had an air of guilt about him. "I'm sorry, truthfully I though you might be insulted or maybe even slightly angered if I was so..._familiar_..."

"I would not, for sure, be _angry_. Have you ever even seen me angry?"

"...no, but then again I had never seen you so distraught or sad until yesterday." Akira pointed out.

The other flinched. "I...wouldn't be angry, definitely not at you, Akira-kun." He said, avoiding the statement.

Akira regretted bringing the subject back up. "...that's good to know." He forced a grin and happy attitude. "Uh, so S-Shuichi-san, then?"

"Yes, that sounds much better..."

_It feels just like it used to..._

Akira opened the menu and started to scan through to see if they had anything that 'Shuichi' would like. Maybe three or four items into the dishes, he realized...

_I don't even know what he likes..._

"Do you have anything in particular you'd like?" He asked.

"Not entirely. Anything you would recommend?"

"Honestly, I would almost vouch for the whole menu... Do you have any favorite foods?"

"...I'm afraid not." The man put on a guilty expression. "I apologize if this is difficult for you..."

Akira laughed, still scanning through the menu, waiting for something to catch his eye. "It isn't _difficult_, it just makes me kinda of sad."

"_Sad_?" Shuichi jerked forward a little bit in his chair. "Why would it make you sad?"

"I guess it just makes me realize that I hardly know anything about you. We've known each other for a year, and yeah we've become close friends, but still, it feels like there is always a gap."  
_  
...I know there's a gap Akira. I've always known the distance._

"Do you think it's because I'm older than you?" He noticed his voice became quiet, but he tried his best to keep it from wavering.

"You say it like the difference is greatly significant." Akira looked over Shuichi's strained yet impassive face.

"Isn't it though?" He phrased it as a question, but in his mind it seemed to him a completely obvious statement.

_Akira, the difference is clearly signific—_

"Not to me."

The teen watched him have his internal battle.

_Why is he trying so hard to cover it? Why does this bother him so much anyway? _Akira wondered.

So he continued on to elaborate, carefully noting any changes on the man's face. "It's not like you're old enough to be my father. Hardly my uncle, _possibly _an older brother, but honestly in ten—twenty years, do you really believe anyone would think odd of us being friends?" At the end he smirked, and was rewarded with the sight of Shuichi smiling, relieved.

"Thank you, Akira. That really does mean something to me."

"Anytime." He closed the menu and crossed his arms. They weren't really getting anywhere with ordering just yet.

"Do we need to order quickly?"

"Nope, I know the owners. They wouldn't mind if I took up a table all day without ordering a thing. So basically, we've got plenty of time."

Shuichi wasn't convinced. "If you're sure...well, perhaps just the typical dishes?"

"Like what? Rice, soup, tempura...and other....stuff?"

"Unless you can think of something better."

"Not really." Akira glanced over at the counter and saw no one was there. He believed it was best to just go and wait there, rather than sit at the table until someone realized they were there. So he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Well, there isn't anyone out here so I'm going to go up to the counter and order something up." He grabbed the menu and walked over.

A moment later an older lady appeared, he had always believed her to be somewhere in her forties...possibly...

"Hello, sorry for—young Nikaidou-kun!" She smiled brightly. "You're back tonight as well I see. Only you come here so late."

"Evening, Sato-san, and I'm not the only one who comes here late, there _are _other people already here." Akira looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, but they came in earlier, now they just linger, chatting. _You_, on the other hand, just came in." Sato teased him, gesturing at the other customers.

"Well, I'm not alone this time." He smirked triumphantly.

"Really now? You brought someone?" She looked around, searching for this _unbelievable _guest.

"Heh, yeah, my friend over there hasn't had a good meal in ages, so I figured that this would be the perfect place to get him something _terrific _for dinner."

"Oh, Nikaidou-kun, don't bother flattering this little run-down side shop." She shoved away the praise, but Akira could see she was very glad for it. "Your friend would be that man over there I assume? He looks quite familiar..."

"He's owns the bar down the road, _Aging Bar_."

"I've heard of that—my son's friend goes there...quite often actually."

"May I take a wild guess as to whom?"

Sato laughed, "I don't see why not."

"Mayu Asamura?"

"Wow, Nikaidou-kun you're very psychic!" She teased.

"I'd have to ask Shuichi, but she's probably his biggest customer."

She shook her head, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised...perhaps I'm mistaken but it sounds like you two are on a first-name basis. Or is that his family's..."

"Ah, Shuichi's his first. I tried calling him by his family's but he seems to like this better."

"Well, that's nice, then." Sato looked hesitantly over Akira's shoulder, possibly at Shuichi, before catching the teen's eye with a slightly ashamed face. "I don't want to be nosing into—"

Akira cut in quickly. "You want to know if he's blind." He already knew her question. "...He is."

Sadness became very evident about her appearance as she gazed back over his shoulder.

It seemed to wash over Akira, and he felt his mood drop down, the feeling reminded him of the day before. The day he saw such terrible sorrow on Shuichi's face.

"I'm...well..." Her words could not form.

Akira turned around and he found himself watching Shuichi. The man was very still, relaxed in the chair, eyes closed. Anyone walking in, and didn't know him, would only assume the man was sleeping...

"He looks quite sad..." She said.

He made no reply and continued to stand there staring, but he suddenly felt like he was falling back, becoming a spectator who could only watch in silence as Shuichi started to run his fingers over the table cloth. The skin at his fingertips that weren't covered by the fresh bandages traced over the bumpy pattern. It was the only sign that he was awake now.

_I really do feel...sad right now. _Akira thought.

Shuichi must have felt their eyes on him, because he turned towards them and tilted his head in question.

"Shall I take your order here or over there?" Sato asked softly.

"Uh, over there is fine."

* * *

After they finished, Sato brought the check over and placed it on the edge of the table. "I hope you enjoyed the food."

"As always," Akira replied.

"Yes, it was very good." Shuichi said. "I'm glad Akira-kun brought me here tonight." He smiled at the teen thankfully.

"I was glad for the company," Akira said.

The older lady took up their dishes with a content air and went into the back, leaving them to sort the check. Akira reached for the check on the table and the wallet in his pocket. As he opened the wallet to count out the correct amount, Shuichi lifted a hand up to catch his attention and stop him.

"Please, Akira, allow me."

"It's fine, I got it." Akira just laughed and went back to counting.

"No really, Akira." He pulled his own wallet out, a purely simple black leather article. "Just the fact that you agreed to even walk me to dinner and eat with me is kind enough. I couldn't possibly allow you to pay for the meal." He extended the wallet out. "And if you don't want me to pay for the gratitude, then let me pay out of kindness. Let it be my treat, if you will."

Akira stared at the man's wallet, somehow he just couldn't bring himself to take it and yet he knew that Shuichi would absolutely not allow him to pay, no matter what. "...I'd feel bad handling your wallet and money," was all he could come up with.

"That was a very bad excuse, Akira-kun, but nice try. I'd think by now that you realize that I'm not _completely _useless or helpless, so I know how to read you and I _know _that you understand we aren't leaving until you take this wallet from me." Shuichi smirked and leaned forward to wave the case teasingly at Akira. "Besides, why would you think I don't trust you with my money?"

"Well, it's _your _money..." Akira reached a hand out reluctantly and took hold of the dark leather wallet in the man's hand. Right before he pulled away he felt something warm and wet on his fingers.

_What?..._

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked.

Akira didn't answer immediately; instead, he grabbed the wallet with a different hand, put it on the table, and then turned the other hand over to look at it.

A small splotch of blood was on his finger and, upon more observations, on the wallet as well.

He quickly grabbed the man's wrist, carefully avoiding the hand, and flipped it over palm up. A little blood was seeping through the bandages, it wasn't too excessive that they needed to worry, but it still wasn't a good thing.

"You're bleeding again." He used his other hand to wipe the blood off his and Shuichi's fingers, and then the wallet. "At least it didn't sink into your wallet," he commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he replied, "You don't need to apologize, you can't exactly control it."

"True."

"Here." The teen put a clean paper napkin in his hand and folded the wounded fingers gently around it. "Just try to hold this there until we can fix it up." Then he let him go and went back to the wallet.

The second he opened it his eyes shot immediately to the license held behind a clear plastic slip. "Whoa, you have a license?"

"Well, I am of age..." Shuichi lifted an eyebrow slightly, until he understood the real meaning of the question. "Oh." He laughed for a moment but then suddenly stopped and said in a serious tone. "I can obviously drive." When he felt Akira's somewhat alarmed stare, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry. It isn't that kind of license, Akira-kun. It's a license that gives me the right to own the bar to sell alcohol."

"Ah, gotcha." Akira grinned stupidly. "Of course, heh." He scanned over the license, smirking. "Nice picture."

"Hmm...I was told they caught me blinking...unfortunate, don't you think?" This got another laugh.

"I can't believe I feel like I've missed out on your humor, honestly."

"I don't think you've missed much, I guess it's just luck that I can make you laugh tonight."

Akira finally pulled out the correct number of bills, just in time for Sato to peek around the corner to inquire about them. He took the check and cash up to the counter for her.

"Thank you, Sato-san, I think he really did like it."

"Aww, I'm just glad everything's well. I didn't get to mention this earlier, but my son has told me things that Asamura-san has said about him." She gestured at Shuichi.

"What do you mean?" It wasn't like Mayu to go about saying bad things about Shuichi, of all people.

"Nothing bad about him, not like that. Only that he hasn't been very..._together,_ if you understand what I mean?"

Akira froze up and a very upset feeling rose within himself. "No, I know exactly what you mean..."

Sato took the money and offered the change. Finally he went back to the table, he was about to ask Shuichi if he was ready to go when he remembered the man's bad hands. "Oh! Sato-san! You don't happen to have _better-skill-than-me_ in bandaging hands do you?"

"Well, I'm sure I could do something about that." She walked around the counter to their table. Expertly she assessed his hands.

Only a few minutes later Shuichi had fresh bandages, correctly tied. Definitely better than Akira's attempt.

"Wow." Akira was surprised.

"Well, my son was quite the trouble maker. Always getting hurt." She shrugged.

"Thank you very much, Sato-san." Shuichi stood and looked at her gratefully.

"Here's your wallet back, too." Akira put it softly in his hand and turned back to Sato. He and Shuichi politely made their good-byes and exited the little shop.

"Good night." Sato said.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the back steps of the bar at the entrance to the upper rooms where Shuichi lived. It had gotten fairly dark and the sun was already setting. Akira stood by the door with the older man, still just talking, not really wanting to leave just yet. There was one question that was irking him dearly, but he felt like he better not dare ask it of the man...in fact, he had two different questions, both were stabbing at him. Eventually, amidst their conversation, he gained enough confidence to ask one of them.

"Now that we're back here, should I stop calling you Shuichi?"

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to ask that, though honestly I just hoped that you would continue to call me that anyway."

Akira was surprised, the teen had expected that everything would just go back to "Master", the bartender—the _Aging Bar_'s Bar Master. "Oh, cool, then."

Shuichi just kept his normal smile on his face, not really giving him any reply. He was leaning on the railing, partly from exhaustion, and partly from habit. "I can tell you have another question though...why don't you just go ahead and ask it?"

"Uh..." Akira stuttered around. This 'other' question wasn't quite the same. It didn't have to do with their daily routine, and it was rather personal. Shuichi had really never told him, but then again, it wasn't a normal topic of a typical conversation. "Well, its just that when I was looking at your license, I read over the profile, a bit." He felt guilty for prying into the man's personal info. "Sorry..."

"Hmm? Do you think I'm upset about that?" Shuichi shook his head. "I'd let you see it again if you wanted to look over it more, Akira-kun, truly, but what are you wondering about?"

A bit more relieved, Akira went on, "I remember that as Shisui, your eyes are golden-yellow color."

"Yes?"

"But on your card, they say your eyes are blue..." He trailed off.

"…and that is odd to you? Your eyes should change as well when you switch between your forms. Has no one mentioned that to you?"

"...oh yeah..." He had totally forgotten.

Shuichi's shoulders shook with laughter, "Akira-kun I've laughed so many time tonight that my chest is starting to hurt from the effort. I'm afraid that your forgetfulness is just too amusing sometimes."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Akira shifted his feet on the ground and coughed. "Heh, yeah..."

"Well, it's starting to get rather late. You'd bet be heading home, even if your parents aren't there." Shuichi pulled out his keys, running a finger over the rough edges. "Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just the wraps on my hands make it harder to find the right key, but I have it now."

"Oh, right."

"…thank you very much for dinner, Akira-kun, definitely the best I've had in quite a long time." He was grateful, really.

"Hey it was no problem, nice to eat with someone."

"I agree..." The older man's face had a very deep look, like he was contemplating something important. "Akira, you know that you can come to me if you need something, yes? Especially if your parents are out, or even if you just want to."

Akira was surprised for his concern. "Thank you, if I ever really needed something important you actually are the first person that I'd go to. My parents and Kou are nice people but sometimes...they aren't the kind of people I would trust some things with...and you already know about me and Shirogane not getting along, right now." Akira found it hard to word his reply. Shuichi was one of the few people he knew that were kind and trustworthy. He liked his parents, but he wouldn't tell them everything about himself. And Kou...well, Kou was, to put it bluntly, _crazy_. Sure he was cool, however, not exactly someone you want to tell your life story to.

Shuichi nodded all the same though, satisfied with his response, and unlocked the door swiftly with good practice. "Another thing, though."

"Yeah?"

Fully turned toward him, the man crossed his arms, grinning teasingly. "If you ever want to see my eyes, you only have to ask."

"Oh," Akira's face went red, embarrassed. "O-okay, thank you. Maybe I will sometime...when it's not so dark...you know?"

"Of course...sometime." Shuichi echoed.

Akira saw the man become detached from their conversation. He wondered if it was his response or if Shuichi had just remembered something. Either way, it was quite random, so he waited a couple seconds longer, but their talk seemed to have ended. Akira gave a good-bye and good night, and then left, starting the dark trek home.

* * *

He got maybe five minutes from home before he stopped suddenly—

_I don't want to go home... _He realized.

There wasn't anyone there, not that it made a difference, but he just didn't want to go to the empty house. Over the past year he had gotten used to being near people like Kengo and Aya, or even Kou, Shirogane, and Mast—...or rather _Shuichi_, as he called him now, so he found it weird lately how there wasn't anyone at his home.

_Anywhere will be more interesting than home...guess I'll go to the park._

He redirected his path and made his way for the small park he liked to chill at. Normally, he didn't do much but sit on the bench and look for stray cats—even if they do typically hate him—and tonight he had a feeling he would be doing the same thing.

_At least it isn't too cold. _He thought when he slipped his hands into his pants pockets. The only sound on the street were the lazy scuffs of his shoes on the sidewalk—no cars, bikes, people, nothing at all. Not even at the park. Nobody would be out at this hour, but still, Akira was used to seeing the occasional teenage delinquents (not much different from himself) trying to pull a midnight prank or just messing around. He'd gotten into many, somewhat pathetic, fights with the same teens. Yet tonight, it was quiet.

"Like a mouse," he joked. "Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't be out tonight." He laughed and took a seat at his usual bench.

* * *

_Gentle fingers grazed his cheek, caressing his face like a lover would. But the hand felt rough, almost as if it was wrapped in a harsh material.__He heard his name whispered softly, sadly.__"Akira-kun..." The tone so scared and lost.__Then the hand was gone._

* * *

Akira awoke with his heart pounding powerfully in his chest, his sleepiness causing him to drowsily fear whether it would break through his rib cage. He knew it was just a dream, but somehow he felt like it had already happened before. The voice sounded so familiar too.

_I really don't feel like having to deal with this right now._

He immediately realized he was still on the bench in the park. Very alarmed, he yanked his phone out quickly to see what time it was—

"It's past one in the morning...! Damn it..." He jumped off the bench, his sleeping bones popped when he got up so suddenly and his back ached everywhere from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He stretched out, and became very aggravated at his foolishly stupid actions. How could he possibly let himself fall asleep in the park without noticing?!

_I should go home-_

"Ugh..." Someone was gasping for breath nearby, a teenage boy it looked like...but it was too dark to tell...

_What the? _Akira turned around. "Hey, are you alright? You oka—hey!"

The boy ran at him fast, Akira hadn't even registered it before he was grabbed by his arms and thrown back. "What the hell are you doing?!?" He saw the face of his assailant roughly, but he couldn't really make out any detail through the darkness.

"Good luck..." The boy said, and it was the last thing he heard as wind rushed by his ears and the sight of the park and the teen swirled into a mass of black.

* * *

_A/N: Wanna know something cool? I wrote and edited parts of this chapter while going across the U.S. from the west coast to east coast XD **I have officially written parts of FanFictions in over 11 states LOL**_

_W.S.K._

_And as always, thank you to Tsuki for putting up with my water-bending and shower-taking and packing, and everything else I do to use for excuses to not write. ;P_


	4. The Kings Of Light

_So this is definitely a shorter chapter compared to the last one. And I'm laughing my ass off at my friend who is singing his personal ''misheard'' version of "Radar", yelling "you want my waiter" as the line instead...if that makes any sense...LOL_

_**[Editor] Tsuki's Note:**__ I hope you all liked the last chapter. I kind of feel special that I get to read new chapters before anyone else, but who doesn't like early premiers?! So, Wolfy is sick right now, and I'm surprised on how well and quickly she is writing chapters, so two thumbs way up for her. We had to go on a field trip for school a little while ago, and we were on separate buses, but the editing never ends, so I tried sending texts and pictures to her phone of what she should change, but when she prints the chapters out for me it's always in SMALL font, and a bumpy bus doesn't help that, so things don't turn out so well lol._

_**Wolf's response note:**__ Um yeah when I give her print outs of the chapters I always have it in 3.5 to 4.5 or so font because it's just easier for me to type it up at the time, even though most of the writing is done on my iTouch. But luckily I just got a laptop so hopefully chapters will be coming up quicker(?), so yes…oh and a quick warning, FanFiction isn't working for me very well right now O.o so if any of these lines seem out of place or weird emphasis, I apologize o.o......_

_Enjoy _

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 04: The Kings Of Light**

"Oww..." Akira groaned and rolled over onto his back. Sitting up warily, he took in his surroundings. Everything was so...

_Where am I?! _Twisting and turning he got off the ground, and spun a full 360. The bench, the trees, the park, it was all here, but it was completely different. The park almost seemed bigger and the bench looked like it was a different kind of _style_.

_Where's that other guy? _The teen who had thrown him wasn't anywhere near him.

"This isn't right..." He muttered while he paced around and took his phone out. It had no signal and the digital clock wasn't working, but he assumed that it was only a little after 1 a.m.

He looked around for a few minutes longer, waiting for his phone to get a signal or for anyone to just come walking by. In his mind he wanted to pretend that he was just hallucinating, but he _knew_ that something was wrong and that this park wasn't the one he was just sleeping in, or at least not the _exact _same park—

Behind him came an inhuman screech. The noise made his skin crawl and yet made him relax at how familiar the sound was.

"Kokuchi," he breathed, in relief. That was something he could easily handle, no problem.

_Though I really shouldn't be so happy to hear a Kokuchi... _He laughed nervously. _But it's been a long time since I've had a good smack-down with one of them. It's the perfect time for me to practice more with my Rei release form. _He smirked, and shifted his power over to his Rei persona. A short white cloak molded around and across his body, buckled by a number of black belts. The two blades he had come to love materialized into his gloved fingers, and then he leapt through the park towards the growls of the Kokuchi.

When he landed on the ground, he immediately slashed down across the chest of one of the black creatures. He was greeted by the normal sight of exploding particles of pure darkness. There weren't too many of them in the area, so he made short work of them in a few minutes.

After the small fight, he casually rested the back of one his blades on his shoulder and let the other dangle from his fingers, wondering why Kokuchi were in the town. Shirogane would have control of them...

"Huh...that was a rather random appearance." He said aloud, looking around at the now empty park path.

"I could say the same of you." Well, not so empty park it would seem.

Akira turned around.

_Kou!_

...yet this Kou was _younger_.

"That can't be him," the teen whispered to himself.

The young 'Kou' either didn't hear him, or pretended not to. "Are you mocking the Rei?! Who are you?!"

_I don't think I should tell him my name! I have a feeling that would be a _very_ bad idea...what do I say?!?_

"I-I'm, uh, I'm...looking for Ryuuko-sama, that's all." He held Kou's glare and tried his best to appear honest and confident.

"I really doubt that, I know who he talks to, so why would _you_ be looking for him?" Kou bit sharply, becoming obviously annoyed.

Akira got an idea suddenly. It might end up being a cruel edge, but he _had the edge_, if this really was Kou, then Akira already knew a lot about him. He'd best use it to his advantage.

"I wouldn't be talking, if the rumors are true, I'm surprised you have the guts to pretend to be so familiar about Ryuuko-sama and to say that you know him _so well_. Unlike you, I continue to work directly under him, _loyally_." Akira played a big bluff and hammered down on Kou with his words. He remembered when 'his' Kou told him that he had always had trouble with being close to Ryuuko, that he often felt like he failed him too much.

But the words seemed to hit home, and this Kou backed down.

"Rumors?" He echoed.

"Yes, and plenty of them." Akira said boldly. "So where is Ryuuko-sama?"

"I am right here."

Akira watched as a man walked towards him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head.

More than once in the past year the teen had seen Ryuuko in person (or spirit rather) but _never_ had he gotten used to the obvious air of a King. Long black hair, red eyes hinting on a side of purple, and the ability to walk softly with purpose—this was true royalty.

"Ryuuko-sama..." Kou hadn't seen him approach either and was startled by his appearance.

Ryuuko kept his gaze set on Akira.

_It's like he recognizes me...but we haven't met yet, have we?_

"...Kou, please excuse us for just moment." He never turned his head and never moved his eyes, but he stepped closer to Akira. With every second, his white cloak obstructed more and more of the teen's view of the now jealous Kou.

"But Ryuu―"

"Kou..." The King seemed drained of patience, as if he had had to deal with Kou unnecessary insistences more than enough that day. "Won't you keep Shisui company? I believe he must be rather lonely by now, you know he waits for us to come back."

"I...yes, sir." The young Rei relented finally, and turned around, walking away towards the path that divided the park in half. Several times he looked back over his shoulder at them.

Once Ryuuko believed him to be far enough away, he spoke.

"Akira Nikaidou?"

"Yes." Akira wasn't suspicious, not exactly, but he was confused. "How do you know my name?" Though, his real question was more like 'how do you know my name already?'.

"I've kept an eye on you since you were born, although your...hmm, other self, I suppose, isn't as old as you are."

"My other self?"

"Yes, I do believe you're in the wrong time." The man seemed slightly amused, as if Akira had merely 'dropped in' on their time.

"The wrong time?!" Why was the King joking so easily about such a thing? "There's no way I could be in a different time." His eyes went wide and he lifted a hand up, tugging at the leather collar around his neck―he felt like he couldn't breathe. "That isn't possible!"

"Nikaidou? Well, I guess that this wasn't planned."

"Planned? How could I be planning to go through time?" Akira looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Nikaidou, I actually thought that maybe you were _traveling_, but I can see now that that isn't the case." Ryuuko apologized. "…I will try to help you, if you like?"

"How can you help?" Inside he felt completely hysterical, this couldn't possibly be happening. A different time?! That was insane!

Ryuuko immediately switched over to a more serious tone. "I'm not too sure how I can help, I'm just saying that I will try…but I will need you to stay with us. You do realize that we can't really get you a hotel room, yes?" When Akira nodded his understanding, he explained further. "So, I will convince Kou to let you stay with him. He may be younger than you, but he knows how to live on his own, after all, he has practically done it all his life." Ryuuko tapped his shoulder and gestured at the edge of the park. "Just follow me, if you will, and please do calm down, it is very late, and it would be best that we don't gather any unwanted attention from the civilians..."

"O-okay..." He knew the King was right, he really needed to try to breathe because freaking out was not going to do anything to help him.

Once he had 'calmed down' a bit and started walking, Ryuuko reached behind him and rested his hand on Akira's shoulder, pulling him to his side. He was grateful for it, too, the simple feeling made him feel a little better while they continued.

"Thank you...hey wait, you said Kou is younger than me?" Ryuuko's words now registered in his mind.

"Yes, he is a bit over 15 or so."

"Uh, okay, wow...and Shuichi is here, too, huh?"

"We hardly ever call him that now, but yes. He stays with Kou a lot now, mostly because he doesn't enjoy traveling around much, or being alone. So, he often requests staying here. He's 16 years old, if you'd like to know." The King guided them both along the sidewalk, it was a familiar route for Akira, who liked to go to the weird warehouse-like quarters that Kou lived in. Though several buildings that his memory recalled were not there.

"You guys call him Shisui, instead then? You said that to Kou earlier."

"Yes. I want to ask you a question, only out of curiosity." Ryuuko smiled down at him—he was slightly taller than the teen. "Was it odd to see Kou younger? Now that you know that was him?"

"Yeah, it's _really _weird..." Akira admitted.

"That's interesting," he kindly commented, "I apologize if that unnerves you, not many things around here are amusing or..._entertaining_, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't get an answer right away. Several moments passed before he finally bucked up the courage to look at the Rei's face. It was slightly paler and a bit sad, but that may have only been an illusion casted on him by the darkness. "Ryuuko-sama?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you see, there isn't really any way for me to explain it."

"I guess that's understandable... Um, so Shisui is going to be there?"

"Shisui? Well, do you not want to see him?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering if I was going to see him." The teen was actually kind of anxious to see him for some reason.

"Then you will, but while we are talking about this, I believe it would be a good idea to request that you to be kind."

"Kind?"

"I don't know what he is like in your time, but from the way you face shows your respect for him, I expect he is _much_ different." His words were slow, every syllable seemed to be deeply contemplated, yet Akira didn't understand this part. "I know it sounds odd, but trust in me, I know the real him, and something hasn't been quite right. I'm...This doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Not really...is there something wrong with him?"

"I...don't know. I'm just worried about him." He stopped and turned Akira around to face him.

The boy looked up at him, "Should I not actually talk to him? I don't get what you're saying."

"No. I'd prefer if you did talk to him, and I don't mean to try to force your help or to drop this problem on you, but, well, do you look up to him in you time?"

"Yes, he is one of the greatest friends I have."

"Then I ask of your kindness, try to be a friend to him _here_, if I may ask. In this time he doesn't have a single one, to be honest."

"Not even _one_?" No way, Akira knew Shuichi, or Shisui, whoever, and he wasn't lying when he said that he was one of the greatest people he knew. This Shisui should have plenty of 'friends'...unless Ryuuko wasn't lying either, if there really was something wrong with him.

"That's another reason why he likes to stay with Kou. They might not be 'friends', but he is the closest person to a friend that Shisui really has."

_I would have never known it was like that, they never really seemed very_ _close..._

Akira kept his gaze locked with Ryuuko's. "I want to help him, he isn't anything like what you are saying—at least not in my, uh, in my time."

"I would appreciate that very much, Nikaidou, more than you may ever comprehend..."

* * *

Akira was still partially confused when Ryuuko swung the door open. He didn't know what he was planning to do, but he really did want to meet 'this' Shisui.

"Go on in." Ryuuko nudged him in.

"R-right."

He had made it barely even an inch over the doorway, before he found himself utterly paralyzed, like ice forming at every bone joint and muscle. From across the room, a pair of cold golden eyes glared sightlessly at his form. Red veins tinged the edges of the whites.

Akira was staring straight at the young Shisui, who was clearly expressing his disgust at a newcomer.

"Who is that?" His voice was colder than his eyes, as he spoke lowly to Kou.

The displaced teen, swallowed difficultly, and started to back up, right into Ryuuko. He felt the King lean down to his ear.

"This is what I mean, Nikaidou. If he really isn't like this in your time, then please, I deeply beg of you to help him."

Akira had tunnel vision.

_This isn't right..._

* * *

_A/N: I'm kinda running with a mystery box right now, not entirely too sure how I'm going to make this play out._

_W.S.K._

_And Tsuki Hibiki, of course. My darling beta, lol XP_


	5. A King's Power

_I don't have much to say other than OH MY ****ING GOD HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS???? BE NICE SHISUI, WE ALL LOVE YOU T-T_

_Yeah did that make sense? Anyways—__I'm writing this chapter while I'm sick. Normally I have an unnaturally low body temp that's like under 97 or so, but now I have a near 102 and when it gets any higher than 99.3 I start feeling really dizzy. So I'm pretty delusional right now lol. Thank Tsuki for reading over this and making sense of what I was trying to say ^^''_

**_Tsuki's Note_**_: It's probably my bad eyesight, but these chapters seem to be smaller and have smaller font every time... Anyways, I have a spoiler for you. *The next chapter is not written at all whatsoever!* Time travel stories have to have so much thought process... I'm on the phone with her right now and she's not doing so well__ (She's sick right now), but s__he still has enough energy to write though, so major props to her. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 05: A King's Power**

_Ryuuko stood in front of him, temporarily blocking their entrance to the door. He took the teen by his shoulders once more._

_"Nikaidou, I have one more thing to talk to you about before we enter—"_

_"Ryuuko-sama, please, just call me Akira, it's what you do when I meet you later..."_

_The Rei smiled, laughing a bit, "Okay then, Akira. I just want to ask you about what you plan to say when they want to know your name."_

_The teen hadn't thought about that yet, "I don't know, but also what about when I leave? I will _eventually _go back home, right? What will you say then?"_

_"That was going to be my next question actually. Though I suppose that it all depends on what transpires from now on." Ryuuko dropped his hands from the boy's shoulders. "But what is your opinion? Would you want them to recognize you in the future?"_

_Akira's hand went straight to his collar. "Kou will immediately recognize this."_

_"Do you want to remove it? What about your clothes, do you need to change into something different?"_

_"Well, the clothes won't matter, they're just casual, and Kou has already seen me and the collar, so it won't matter now. We can't do anything about that. But I want to ask you something..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"If I did tell them my real name, and did let them recognize me in the future, will that be a bad thing?"_

_Ryuuko stood up straighter in thought. "I will have to say that it depends, once again, on 'what transpires from now on', but if I am correct, they already know you in the future."_

_"…Wait a second, you mean that 'my' Kou and Shisui have been pretending to have never met me in the past?... I mean they're probably just being honest and haven't realized that I'm the same 'Akira' from their teen years…right?"_

_"The Kou and Shisui that you know, have they ever made any hints to knowing you before?"_

_"No...wait a second... Shuichi, uh I mean Shisui, _has_ been acting oddly lately, would that have anything to do with this? But Kou never really gave any 'hints' to...ugh, I don't know what I should be trying to remember..."_ _The teen looked at the door behind Ryuuko._

_"Akira?"_

_"I-I don't know. Maybe they did, but I'm not too sure."_

_"I understand," The King seemed a bit disappointed. "What do you plan to do then?"_

_"I'm...I'm going to tell them my real name, and then I guess I'll just wing it from there."_

* * *

Ryuuko gave Akira another shove into the room. "Shisui, this is Akira Nikaidou, I've been sending him out a lot to places that I've been unable to go to—"

"Unable to go to?" Kou echoed in question.

"I prefer to stay close to where Shisui is, so yes I am unable to go to the farther areas of our world."

Akira was still standing in front of Ryuuko, but he could tell that the man was making everything up as he talked. _This is really awkward, I have no idea when I should talk or if I should talk at all…_

"I would like it if you would trust him, as he will be staying here with us."

Kou looked even more disgusted than Shisui when he heard that, "Ryuuko-sama, you can't possible mean—"

"Well, Kou if you would like to go get him a hotel room at your age then do as you will." The King did not glare but he took in the young Rei gaze holding it firmly without release. "I believe you now see the complications, yes?" Once Kou had backed down, Ryuuko walked past him and Akira, approaching Shisui. He leaned down to the other King's ear and whispered something.

Akira watched the changes over take the other teen. When they had first entered the room, his face was cold and untrusting, but as Ryuuko whispered to him, his face became less hateful and more accepting, though Akira could see that the young King still did not trust him, and _still_ did not appear to be anything like the Shuichi/Shisui that he knew…

Ryuuko stood up straight and looked to Akira, nodding his head and gesturing for him to sit in a nearby chair.

Taking deliberate steps, he walked towards Kou looking him in the eye and asked, "May I?" It was an honest request for permission to sit down, and even though Ryuuko had given him the right to take the chair, Akira believed that talking to Kou first would show his respect and gratefulness, and perhaps would help him ease into this setting.

Kou seemed a little surprised, but he hid it with an impassive look and shrugged his shoulders before taking a chair himself.

Ryuuko had sat beside Shisui on the couch, so Akira took the originally offered chair. _Now what? _He thought. _Should I try to start a conversation?... _He cleared his throat and tried to get Ryuuko's attention. "Are there always Kokuchi in this town?"

"Kokuchi? Oh, there aren't many where you normally stay, are there?" The man saw the hint and naturally went straight to a conversation to cool the tense air of the room.

"Yes, where I was earlier, the Kokuchi have, more or less, been removed and controlled." Akira suddenly became hit with the thought of Shirogane—the man kept the Kokuchi in the Shadow World in his time, but even though the man had regained his place as King in the future, he didn't anything about him _now_…

"That's interesting, but to answer your question, yes they are always here. The boundaries are very weak here…is something wrong?" The man had seen Akira's internal conflict phase across his face.

"Um, to be honest Ryuuko-sama, I don't know if I should speak my mind on that matter at this moment, I'm…not too sure on 'who knows what'. In fact I'd like to request that I speak to you about that later…"

Akira got an odd looks at his drop-off explanation, but Ryuuko nodded anyway, "We can speak later, then."

_Is Shirogane on their side yet? Has he been dethroned? We really do need to talk about that soon. _The teen quickly attempted to pick his words back up and started some questions on a new topic,"Are the Hakua active around here, or have you and Shisui-sama sent them elsewhere?"

Ryuuko smiled internally; he was very impressed by Akira's ability to create such kinds of conversations on demand, because if he didn't know that Akira was in the 'wrong time' he would have thought he was in the 'right time' and that nothing was 'off' about him. "Well, we have them scattered randomly about, mostly in areas where there are large gaps in Rei presence."

"I see." In his own time, the Hakua were practically invisible, they didn't really have much of a job anymore. The Shadows stayed in Shadow and the Light in Light.

Surprisingly, Shisui joined their conversation, though it may have only been because of the nudge that Ryuuko have given him. "Are the Hakua in your area?"

_I'd prefer that he willingly joins the conversation, _Akira pondered, _but I suppose this will be as good as it gets for a while._

"Actually no, I don't seen them unless I su—" Akira cut himself off. _Crap, 'regular' Rei can't summon Hakua to their sides without a King's power or permission…_

Ryuuko caught his fault and quickly saved him. "Akira has had high ranked training that allows him to summon Hakua to his side. You may continue Akira."

"Ah, well yes, I was just going to say 'unless I summon them', but honestly I don't have much of a need for them very often. I travel often, however, I have a main area that I stay around, and it doesn't have many Kokuchi."

Once his question had been answered, Shisui withdrew himself from the conversation and went back to basically 'ignoring' them.

Akira began to stifle a yawn, "What time is it?"

"…A little past 2:30." Ryuuko answered.

_I just realized how exhausted I am._

"I'm sure that after your long trip, you must be quite tired, and everyone needs to rest up, so why don't we end this conversation for tonight?"

"Sounds great, but Ryuuko-sama, may I talk to you about…that thing real quick?" Akira referred back to their earlier promise.

"Yes, let's do that."

Shisui stood up from the couch and made his way into one of the back rooms without a word. Akira couldn't tell, but it appeared that the young King was insulted that they wouldn't be including them in the conversation. Kou seemed slightly angry as well, but he just shrugged it off with a "Good-night, Ryuuko-sama," and then he went into the back as well.

The remaining King took Akira by the arm and led him back outside. "Shisui has very good hearing, but these doors are thick enough to block us out." He explained. "Now what was bothering you in there?"

"Um, I don't know if you want me to talk about it either, but I just feel like I should know if it's a touchy subject…"

"I understand, it might be best if you did ask then."

"Okay…it's about Shirogane…"

Akira saw the immediate reaction. Ryuuko turned slightly away from him, he looked a little pained. "Uh, I'm partially glad that you didn't bring this up in there…Shirogane is…on our side if that's what you are asking?"

"I'm sorry, that was what I'm asking, but I didn't realize I shouldn't be talking about this…"

"No, its okay, Akira. That may actually make this easier—you obviously meet him in the future, because now I can sense some Shin in your blood."

"Yeah…things didn't go so well when I was first introduced to this…_situation_. He was the first person I met." Akira coughed sheepishly.

The King sighed, "Then everything goes as I have suspected it would…I hope you don't mind if I take you with me the next time I meet with him?"

"Oh, that will be fine…it will make it easier for him to find me, I suppose, but…"

"Yes?"

"You remember when you told me that they probably already know me? Now that I've started to think on that more, I believe that Shirogane did _know _me. His whole demeanor and all his words always made it seem like he knew more than he said, and up until now I had thought that it was because of you, but now I think it's because of this." It made a lot more sense now. Akira was positive that Shirogane had already met him in the past.

"Then I suppose it would be a good idea for you to meet him." Ryuuko managed a smile. "But Akira, while it is good for you to try to make sure that the future plays out as it has for you, please don't forget what I have asked of you to do here in _this _time."

"Shisui…" Akira rubbed the back his neck, "He really is _completely _different…and just to note this real quick—he looked rather insulted that we didn't talk to him about this secret discussion of ours."

"Yes, I saw that as well…however I don't know what we could really do about that, we can't tell him about this just yet."

"Yeah, I know…"

_This whole situation is getting rather difficult…_

* * *

_A/N: Can you tell that I'm seriously winging it? This story is much more confusing for me than I expected. I'm going to have to ask everyone to just kind of go along with the randomness that I'm having to use in here. Like how you have to be a King or have a King's power in you or have their permission (like be a Childe) to summon Hakua to your side. Sorano-san hasn't really elaborated on everything just yet so I'm having to make everything up right now O.O –sweatdrop-_

_Wish me luck on making this all piece together?_

_W.S.K._

_And if you like the story then thank Tsuki for waking me up to write these chapters at all o.o'''' lol_


	6. Prove It

_Um, I don't know what to think of this chapter…_

_Just so you know, this chapter has actually been hiding in my FF folder since I posted the last chapter, but I've just been debating to change certain parts in it…..and I couldn't figure out another way to change it…..so yes this is all I could write._

_And the only reason I remembered to actually upload this was because I got an email that someone added it to their Fav list xD_

_**By the way, for those of you going "WTF's up with Shisui?!?!?" I'll just tell you that you have to keep reading...lol next chapter that is xD**_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 06:**** Prove It**

By the time Akira woke up it was far past morning and was reaching quickly into the early evening. His spine ached and he groaned at the feeling. Sleeping on the couch wasn't the brightest idea, but he couldn't really do anything about that with only two beds in the entire place and both of them being occupied. Kou had one of them of course while Shisui had the other. Ryuuko, on the other hand, seemed to be returning to...where ever he goes at night and would come back the next morning. Akira felt that it was a bad idea for Ryuuko to leave, considering Kou's disgust and Shisui's unease-slash-distrust of him, so he was quite surprised when he finally sat up straight and saw Shisui sitting at the far end of the couch—eyes closed and faced propped up with a hand.

_I'm surprised he's anywhere near me, but I suppose that the couch is the most preferred place to sit. _He started to get off the couch slowly, not wishing to bother the sleeping King—

Too late.

Shisui gave a rather tired sigh and lifted his face. His were open now, though rather sleepy looking. Akira was confused at trying to figure out if the other teen was just exhausted or aggravated after being woken up.

"Ah, Shisui-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Odd how he now had to be so formal, in his normal time Shuichi didn't like being _that_ polite. After all, it was only just 'yesterday' in the future that the man had told him he wanted him to continue to use his real name instead of "Master" or "Wagatsuma-san". "Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really," Shisui replied shortly.

"Oh. Where is Ryuuko-sama?"

"Out."

"With Kou?"

"Yes."

It seemed to him that in these few seconds he realized that Shisui wasn't so eager to talk with him, considering he was getting nothing but quick and annoyed responses. So, Akira glanced at the main door, somewhat distracted. Ryuuko-sama wanted him to get to know Shisui, but he didn't know what to say.

_I guess I should still at least try though. _

"…Did you not sleep well because I'm here?" He tested.

"Did you know that when you drop your Rei form you have an aura of a Shin?" The King asked back dryly.

"I-what?" Akira looked down at his clothes. Sure enough, he was in his normal clothes, but just from that he could sense the Shin in him?

Shisui turned his head away from him. "Ryuuko told me to trust you, but how can I trust someone—"

"—who is lying to you?" The other teen finished for him. Akira could see that the young King wasn't really angry, but he was insulted. _Well at least I got a conversation going._ "Shisui-sama, I _am _sorry, but there are parts of my appearance here that I can't really even begin to explain. If you ask me questions though, I'll tell you as much as I can."

"I'll know if you're lying again…"

"I know."

"Do you?" He didn't believe him.

"Believe me, I _do _know." Akira sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Fine…why do I sense Shin around you?" Shisui finally asked.

That was a difficult question. "Well, before I became a Rei I fell through Shadows and I would have basically died if a Shin had not saved my life by making me…the 'same' as him."

Shisui shook his head and turned more towards him. "Only Kings are supposed to be able to convert others."

"He wasn't a King...well not exactly." Technically Shirogane wasn't a king at that time…

"But why do you have respect for Shin?" The young teen was disgusted at him; it was easy to tell that Akira was not against the Shadows.

"Because where I come from, we are much more at peace."

"Which is obviously nowhere near here or even in this country…" Shisui pulled his cloak tighter about him. He was very upset as far as Akira could see, but he didn't understand why the King was so unable to believe his words. It wasn't that he just didn't think that Akira's words were real—it was that the younger one _refused _to have faith in his answers.

"Shisui-sama, why do you hate the Shin so much?"

"If it wasn't for the Shin being so irresponsible, I wouldn't have to be a King anyway. I wouldn't have to be so annoyed by all these insulting people."

Now that was something he hadn't known. Shisui disliked Shin because it forced him to become King? What people?

"Insulting people?" He asked.

The King tugged at his cloak again, "Before I came here, I hated it. All of them, always treating me like a weak, dying dog, but having to respect me because I'm King. I doubt the fact that I'm blind has escaped you?"

Akira didn't want to admit it but that was very—

"Selfish," he whispered without realizing it, and unfortunately for him, Shisui had amazing hearing.

"What?" Shisui pulled up a dark façade. "What?" He repeated.

Akira didn't have the time to take it back, so he decided it was best to explain it, considering how true it was. He could see from just being around Shisui for hardly even a day that he was never told the real truth. He knew only what people wanted him to hear (or cared to even tell him) and what they felt would make him content (or what would make him stop asking). It may have made him feel pitied and pathetic, but it still wasn't any excuse for him to inadvertently put himself in that position.

"I said that's selfish. Those people may be acting rude, but you were chosen to be a _King_, you can't ignore that. The Rei and Shin are what keeps this world balanced, if you take either one of them away, it falls apart. Yes, the Shin _are _being irresponsible, you said it yourself, yet that isn't reason enough for you to be too," Akira said, a bit heated, "I bet that even if the Shin hadn't done whatever they did to you, you would _still _be one of the _Kings_. I know you don't want pity for it, so wake up and do something or you will get nothing _but _pity, you will be looked at as nothing _but _weak—"

"_I am not weak_." Shisui's were so quiet, but also laced with anger.

"Then prove it, my _King_." Akira said, "Prove it to them, prove it to Ryuuko, Kou, and if you care to, then prove it to _me_."

The young King clenched his teeth, holding back words that he wanted so much to yell at this teen before him. This…this "_Akira Nikaidou_", how can he just say such things as if he knows what he's been through? Shisui couldn't believe that the teen was so easily disarming him like this, but in the end, Nikaidou's words were real, weren't they?

_I've always wanted someone to be honest with me, to say the truth to my face, but why does it have to be him? _Shisui tilted his head down slightly, defeated, but still mad. _Why only him?_

Then the door opened, and Ryuuko walked in with Kou in tow. From the look on Kou's face, he had gotten into another argument with Ryuuko, who now stood still in the middle of the room looking from Akira to Shisui. He could clearly see that something serious had just occurred.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Akira didn't make a movement, but he expressed his wishes to talk to him through his eyes, and though the man saw this and seemed a little confused—he nodded back anyway.

Kou attempted to pull Shisui over to talk to him, "Hey, you okay, Shisui-sama?" But the King shied away from his questioning hand, and disappeared into the back room, with an expression that told everyone that he did not want them to follow him. Kou stared after him for a moment before deciding to go in the room anyway, whether or not the young King would get angry.

As the door shut behind him, Ryuuko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuko-sama…should we go outside?"

He was a little hesitant before he answered. "…How about we go see my _friend_?"

Akira shrugged; he knew the King was referring to Shirogane, "Yes, that sounds good."

* * *

"Does he know I'm going to be here?" Akira asked.

They were back at the park, ironically by the same bench that he had been 'sent back in time at'. So, they were both sitting down waiting patiently for Shirogane to show.

"Yes." Ryuuko smiled. "Oh, here he comes."

Akira looked to where the King's eyes rested, and just as he said, there came the long white haired King, walking down the Park path. "Rather bright for the evening isn't it?" He said as he got closer. "So this is the out-of-time Akira Nikaidou, hmm?"

The teen didn't hear him; he was too busy gapping at the man. This Shirogane didn't have his hair braided and wasn't wearing his usual stalker-like trench coat or hat.

_I think this is only the second time that I've ever seen him in his King's clothes… _He looked between the two Kings—Ryuuko's long white cloak, and Shirogane's black. _Wow._

"Akira?" Ryuuko shook his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, sorry, yes?" He cleared his head of his thoughts, focusing on the moment at hand.

Shirogane laughed, "Distracted, I see."

"I'm sorry, Shirogane-sama." Inside, Akira was cringing at calling him that, never would he have imagined himself trying to be polite and nice to Shirogane…

The Shin smirked, "Well, at least he's polite." Then he turned more towards Ryuuko. "How did he get here?"

"Traveled out of his time somehow, and I thought I would introduce you, in case you ever needed to know who he was…and well, I was also hoping that you could help me bring him up to date on what has happened so far."

"Sure, sure, that's simple enough…but doesn't he already _know _what will happen here?" Shirogane asked.

Akira decided to answer for himself, "I only know what happens in general, I wasn't told everything in my time. So, I don't know dates or details…"

"Then this is going to be a long conversation, Nikaidou, I suggest you get comfortable…"

* * *

_A/N: -dies-_

_I made Shisui so angry….poor thing…oh well, Akira to the rescue, eh? He'll fix it all in the end ^^''' (I think?)_

_Thank you Tsuki, for keeping me awake for this o.o'''_

_(Or waking me up rather…. T.T)_


	7. Sometimes We Hurt

_Is it evil that I'm laughing O.o? Lol for those of you currently going __**WTF IS UP WITH SHISUI??? **__I'll just answer with "its part of the plot line", you'll have to keep reading xD_

_I assure you that Akira will comment on the insanity ^^b_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 07: Sometimes We Hurt**

"Akira, are you alright?"

Akira had his head buried in the crook of his arm, lying down on the couch on his stomach. He flinched slightly when he was addressed, and he barely registered it as Ryuuko voice.

"Akira?"

His conversation with Shirogane had been enough to distract him from Shisui's words (not to mention his own words as well), but the second they got back to the 'house' and he saw the young King's face…he cracked and ran back outside. This wasn't the Shisui he knew.

Now, several days had gone by and Akira was starting to worry that he _really had_ messed everything up. Shisui had been avoiding him ever since then—he jumped at every chance he got to go with Kou or Ryuuko somewhere, _anywhere_. He was treating Akira like a diseased animal or something, leaving the other two to deal with him. Though Ryuuko mostly sighed and pulled the older teen to the side to ask if there was anything he could do. Akira would shake his head 'no' and tell him he was 'working on it'. It wasn't like the teen hadn't tried to apologize, but Shisui was super-tuned to his movement now, and would quickly engage himself in a conversation with Kou or Ryuuko. At that point Akira would take the hint and have no choice but to drop his plans for the time being. It was getting bad though, he didn't know how much time he had left in the past, at any second he felt like he could be sent back; his time could be running out. He needed to figure something out, especially considering that they were now nearing a fourth day of complete ignorance…

He still hadn't told Ryuuko what had happened that day, he couldn't bring himself to tell the man how much he just wanted to go back home and give up. Part of him feared that things would be different in the future now that he had come back, and part of him just didn't care. The older King seemed to think that he could help Shisui here, though Akira just ignored that idea, after all he did just screw everything up royally, huh? Besides, it probably wasn't him that was supposed to 'help' Shisui…but what if he was? What if he returned to his own time and Shisui wasn't there? Just gone? Would he have met Shirogane? Would they have stopped Homurabi? What about—

_No, I gotta stop thinking about that…_

"I'm sorry, Ryuuko-sama." He answered finally.

"What's wrong?"

The teen rolled over onto his back, to be able to look at the King directly. "I don't know what to do, I really messed up, but it's just _so _hard, _too_ hard, to be able to deal with this. I'm not used to him acting like this…"

Ryuuko smiled, "I understand."

"It doesn't help that he can sense the Shin in me, I can tell he really hates them, which by the way is another emotion that my Shisui probably doesn't even have access to." Which was the truth. Shuichi being angry was just about as probable as Akira asking Aya out on a date. "He's never mad at anything…ever…" He finished sadly.

"Do you miss him?"

"Miss who?"

"'Your' Shisui."

Akira grinned, "Yeah, you have no idea how much. Heh, if he was here, he'd be the person I'd be going to for advice on how to befriend this Shisui. Uh, if that makes any sense?"

"No, no, it makes perfect sense, believe me. I'm glad you two are such good friends in the future."

"Me, too." Akira sat up straight suddenly. "You know what, Ryuuko-sama? I want to thank you for this little talk."

"Anytime, but may I ask why?" The King asked, half confused, half calm.

"You helped me realize I can't give up. I don't know if I'm the one who's supposed to do this, or it works out all on its own later, but I'm not going to just sit back and hope for the best. Shuichi, or uh, Shisui rather, is practically my best friend, so this is my job, right?"

"Yes," Ryuuko patted him shoulder and turned his head towards the door, "They'll be here soon. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Um, no, not really…"

* * *

Kou and Shisui were back from…well, whatever they had been doing, and at least three hours had passed since then…_and _Akira still had not been able to think of a single way on how to approach Shisui.

Akira groaned dramatically from the couch and shifted over onto his stomach again. _I have to do something soon._

"Was that even necessary?" Kou asked from the table across the room. He had been clearly annoyed with him for the past four days, believing that he was the reason for Shisui's jumpy behavior (and was correct on that note).

"Not necessary, but it was slightly relieving." He muttered, lifting his head just long enough to glare over at the other Rei. Once again, he saw Shisui sitting by Kou 'distracted' with whatever they had been 'doing'.

Kou turned back to Shisui and started whispering their little game or something, Akira couldn't tell. So, he went back to slouching on the couch. Maybe he could ask Ryuuko to pull Kou outside for 'one-on-one' training, _alone_. Then he could have the chance to talk to Shisui.

_I'll have to talk to Ryuuko-sama, then. _He raised his head and propped it up on the arm of the couch. He let his hair fall just a bit in front of his eyes to guard his line of sight so he could watch the three at the table unnoticed. It would be a pointless conversation if they asked him why he was staring at them.

"Well, Kou? You ready?" Ryuuko asked the Rei, he stood up from the table, before giving Akira a strange look.

The teen flicked the hair out of his eyes and returned the look.

_What?_

"Yes, Ryuuko-sama." Kou stood up as well, and look to the older King, waiting. He noticed the man was staring over his shoulder oddly, and he knew it was directed at the newcomer.

"Akira, if you need anything, I'm sure Shisui will be perfectly capable of helping you." Ryuuko said plainly, though it was like he was smirking through his voice, while his face remained unchanged.

Akira nodded none the less, mentally sighing at the now-tensed up form of Shisui.

_Well, this happened a little bit quicker than I was hoping, but I suppose I shouldn't be complaining…_

_--_

He began to study the King again; in his mind he was comparing this Shisui and the future Shisui. Other than the physical features, (excluding height), not much was matching up. 'This Shisui' was extremely different.

Akira didn't bother to hide the fact that he was staring anymore, he knew that it wouldn't make a difference—Shisui could sense him looking at him no matter what he did…

"You know I can feel you staring, right?" That would prove the point, wouldn't it?

"Yes." Akira was a bit surprised though—the King's voice didn't have the annoyed/angry/bitter edge to it.

"Then why are you staring?"

"I'm just looking for something." He shrugged.

"Looking for what?"

"I guess I'm looking for a way to apologize to you." Akira sat up cautiously, Shisui had turned towards him fully, his face unreadable.

"I don't understand."

Well, at least they weren't playing twenty questions anymore. "I was really rude to you the other day, I'm sorry."

The golden eyed teen shifted in his chair, he looked a little guilty. "If you were rude, then there are no words to describe my uncalled-for actions. I…_I _am sorry."

Akira eyebrows shot up in surprise. _I wasn't expecting that._ "Hey, I was the one treading on ground that wasn't mine to walk on. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No…you were just stating the truth. I _am _acting selfish, and rather childish, I might add…"

_This seems too easy..._

Akira was caught off guard, but he grinned anyway. "Can I take this as a sign that you don't hate me?"

The King looked kind of sheepish at that, a bit happier. "I don't hate you…can I ask you something?"

"I already said you could ask me questions, remember Shisui-sama?"

"Okay, I guess this is more of a statement, but it's kind of something I hope you can explain if anything…I just don't understand you." Shisui said, as he shook his head. "I don't understand how you know so much…"

"How I know so much?" Akira echoed.

"The stuff you say, you make it seem like you really know what you're saying."

"Shisui-sama, uh, I'm sorry, but you've got me pretty confused…" The teen shifted on the couch, trying his best to interpret the King's odd words.

"...me too, I guess I don't know what I'm saying." Shisui sighed, tired. "I'll just go now. I didn't mean to waste your time…"

Akira saw that he was standing up to try to go into his room—he was probably going to go back to ignoring him again and pretending that he never spoke with him. Which was exactly what he couldn't let happen.

_I don't think so, I'm not letting you walk out without even trying to help you._

"Shisui-sama, wait a minute."

The King barely stopped.

"I want to help you, but I'm just confused." Akira got off the couch and pulled Shisui away from the door by his shoulders. "What can I do?"

Shisui leaned back into his touch, somewhat shocking Akira. "I don't know."

Akira guided the teen back further into his chest, putting them into a rather awkward 'back-hug'. He just stood there with him for a moment before he couldn't help but start to imagine doing this with the future Shuichi, what would he say to that?…he started shaking with a quiet laughter. He wasn't that short compared to the bartender…yet, it would have just seemed _too _weird for them.

Shisui started to pull away from him, a little hurt, so he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I just, uh, didn't think you'd let me hug you."

"It…i-it feels nice."

Akira frowned a little. "Other people don't hug you?"

"Like who, Ryuuko or Kou?" Shisui asked quietly. He was starting to fidget a little.

Akira held him tight. "Hey, calm down," he said softly, moving his arms to wrap them more firmly around the King's slender shoulders to still him.

"I want to, but I'm just so…"

"Angry?"_ I don't want to upset him, but I'm not good this…what do I say?...he's so lonely..._

"Not 'angry', exactly…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think there's much to talk about, it's just….just _there_."

"Well, I know what that's like." _All too well. _Akira sighed, recalling his own constant feeling of unease. It was rather annoying actually. For the past year, since he first met Shirogane and been introduced to the two worlds of the Shin and Rei, he'd been experiencing a weird sketchiness about his life. Was because of Homurabi? Was he scared that the insane Shin would appear once again, somehow returning, and threaten the lives of the two worlds? Perhaps… Yet, truly Akira didn't know what it was—and that made him so _angry_. Furious enough to a point where he became even more stubborn, ignorant, and neglectful of the few friends he had and of the allies he had made. Sometimes, he would look back and wonder how he had even managed to keep them by his side to this day…

Shisui touched the arms around him, sensing the tension in Akira rising rapidly, "Are you okay?"

The other Rei snapped back to reality at the touch. "Yeah."

The younger teen didn't answer; he just took a breath.

Akira was relieved that Shisui was starting to relax. Hopefully this is what Ryuuko wanted him to do.

"…Nikaidou? Can I turn around?"

He quickly released him; the King was definitely not starting to 'relax' like he thought he was. "Oh, right, I'm sor—" He froze when Shisui turned around. Akira was only a couple centimeters taller than him making their eyes near the same level, so when he saw Shisui's gold eyes looking sad, he felt pained.

_Why does this hurt so much?..._

"Uh, you can just call me A-Akira…" He stuttered.

"If you'll call me Shisui."

"I already do." He laughed nervously.

"_Just _Shisui." The King clarified.

"Um, yeah…"

Shisui tilted his head, eyes sightlessly fixed upon his face. "Unless that makes you uncomfortable…" He said quietly.

"No, it's okay." Akira was wide-eyed. _I don't feel so good all of the sudden. _His chest hurt. "Hey…Why do you have to look so sad right now?"

"…I don't know. It's just how I feel." The teen paused before taking a small step forward, a hand out to make sure he didn't crash into Akira. Once he felt the fabric of clothing he leaned closer, slipped his arms around the other's neck and buried his face in the side of his neck. "I'm sorry, I just want to…"

"No, it's alright." Akira didn't understand, but he held his King close anyway.

_This feels nice. I guess he just didn't know if he could trust me..._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sad Shisui makes me sad ._.'''_

_Well, things are starting to work out, huh?_

_I kinda posted this chapter early than I thought I would, but I suppose I had time…_


	8. Missed Memories

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 08: Missed Memories**

**

* * *

**

Akira watched the young king sleeping ever so soundly on the couch. His thoughts, a swirling mass of several emotions—

Confusion: why is the king so lost and lonely? Not to mention insecure…practically paranoid.

Triumph: he befriended the king (in a matter of speaking), so he was finally able to report good news to Ryuuko.

And now…slight fear: a couple of Hakua had decided to enter the ware-like-house, and he had no idea why…

The white anti-Kokuchi creatures stared blankly at him.

Akira felt that he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them to see the Hakua posted like guards around the room. He had debated whether to wake Shisui up and question if their random appearance was a normal occurrence, but the second he began to stand from his chair by the table (in what he considered the 'kitchen' area) to approach the king—the Hakua tensed to his movement and shifted closer to him. Akira assumed that they were protecting the king…

So he played the waiting game, the 'non-moving' waiting game that is, and counted the Hakua.

There were seven of them that he could see, and all seven were locked on him. It made him feel like a target.

_Well, this sucks… _Akira broke eye-contact from one of the creatures and glared pointlessly at the ceiling instead. _Should I just sleep and wait for Shisui to wake up? _He strangled a groan that was about to escape his throat; he didn't want to put the Hakua into some kind of attack mode or anything.

A couple more minutes passed by…and then a couple more…and a couple more…

_I can't stay like this! _Akira yelled in his mind, getting desperate.

He looked over to Shisui. "…Shisui?" He whispered, trying to wake the king up quietly.

Nothing.

"Shisui?" He tried again, this time a little more loudly.

He was failing to get Shisui's attention, but he was becoming very successful in receiving some hissing from a nearby Hakua.

_Shit…_

The Hakua opened its jaws slightly; Akira could see the deadly fangs. He had been bitten by a Kokuchi before, and he sure as hell did not want to add a Hakua to the list.

"Uh, heh, Sh-Shisui? Up and at 'em, yeah?" His voice shook, if the Hakua attacked him…he knew he had the power to take them all out if he needed to, but he didn't know if he was 'allowed' to fight back. After all, technically, he was more on the Rei side. "Shisui, a little help here please…"

The king shifted, turning away from him. "Later…"

_Wow, he really is just another teenager. _Akira laughed nervously. "I would gladly let you sleep, but I _really _would like you're help right now." He eyed a Hakua that was slowly etching toward him.

A moment, then Shisui slowly turned back, "Yes…"

"Ah, the Hakua…the Hakua are…"

"…oh." The king smiled, laughing a bit. "Leave him alone now…" He told the Hakua, sleepily.

To Akira's amusement, they backed away without a single hesitation. _Wow. _He gave a very relieved and loud sigh. "Thank you."

"Scared of a little Hakua?" Shisui teased him, sitting up.

Akira mock glared, "No, I just felt that it would be a bad idea if I went and attacked a bunch of Hakua, considering they _are _on your side…"

"Oh, sure, sure. Of course." The teen pretended to not believe him as he put a hand out randomly in front of him, its palm face-down. When a Hakua fitted its head under his fingers, Shisui flipped his hand over and placed it under the creature's mouth. A few seconds later, the Hakua all disappeared from the room. "That was a rather cruel joke…" He said sadly, once he was finished.

"Joke?" Akira questioned.

"I'm guessing that Kou sent them; he probably knew they wouldn't respond nicely to your presence."

The older teen rolled his eyes at that. "Not surprised."

Shisui didn't respond immediately. He faced Akira, golden eyes looking glazed from lack of sleep. Akira began to feel guilty—it was sort of his fault that the king hadn't been getting much sleep; he had been making the younger teen uneasy since he had first appeared. "…I'll make sure I talk to Kou when he gets back. I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Thanks," he grinned, and then twisted around 'til he heard his back crack. He had been sitting uncomfortably in that chair since he was aware of the Hakua.

"That isn't very healthy for your back, you know." Shisui said.

"Well, neither is sleeping on a bar counter." Akira countered.

"I…wait, I'm sorry, what?" The king tilted his head, utterly confused.

The other teen cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry inside joke…"

"Right."

Akira took a sharp breath. The conversation between him and Shuichi came back to him, and he suddenly felt a little depressed. He dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

**~Memory~**

_He stretched, hearing the satisfying crack of his back popping._

"_That isn't very healthy for your back, you know." Master observed._

_The teen smirked, "Well, neither is sleeping on a bar counter."_

"_Yes, that __is__ true."_

_

* * *

_

_God I miss him… _Akira shuddered.

He ran his hands repeatedly back through his hair, doubling over slightly in the chair.

_I hate this…I hate this so much. _His jaw was clenched to keep himself from gritting his teeth. He missed laughing with Shuichi back at the bar. At least there he could talk to the man about anything, but here in the past when he was with the teenage Shisui—he had to watch everything he said. He had to make sure he never said too much, yet at the same time he had to say just enough so that he could retain the trust the young king.

"A-Akira? What happened?" Shisui had moved across the room and now kneeled in front of him, alarmed. Normally he might have laughed at the idea of a king kneeling before him, but today he just grimaced.

He felt the teen's gentle hands cupping his face, lifting it up to eye level. "Akira…" He was hardly even vaguely aware of being pulled out of the chair to the floor by Shisui. The king wrapped his arms around his head and let him rest against his small chest.

Akira followed in suit, and with his arms around the other's waist; he busied himself with listening to the king's heart beat, trying his best to distract himself from painful memories.

_I guess I really need you more than I thought I did, Shuichi, _was his last though before he drifted off…

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Akira woke with a start at such an angry voice.

"Kou, don't yell." That voice was Shisui.

The older teen took in the situation gradually, trying to figure out where everybody was. It seemed Shisui was…above him…? That was odd.

He soon realized that he was lying on his back with his head in the young king's lap.

Giving a nervous cough, he sat up slowly.

Kou was standing by the couch—absolutely fuming—while Ryuuko was in the kitchen area smiling at him (which made no sense to him).

"Why should I stop yelling? He's gone way too far!" The Rei in-training shot back.

"He was sleeping!" Shisui said. He seemed a little annoyed.

"Yeah—in your lap!"

"Why does that matter anyway?"

"You're a _King_!"

"Then I should have the right to choose who can sleep in my lap and who cannot." The teen responded somewhat stubbornly.

Akira realized that Ryuuko was holding down his laughter. When the king saw the teen staring at him, he smiled again before walking over to the couch. "He's right Kou, leave them alone."

"But Ryuuko-Sama…" Kou looked at Akira furiously, "That-that _idiot_, how can you let him feel so high and mighty like this?"

"Well that 'idiot,' as you refer to him as, is far more intelligent and powerful than you are, for one. So in the end I _do _suggest you leave him be…" Ryuuko wasn't smiling anymore.

Akira mentally sighed, he was beginning to understand why Shirogane never really like Kou, the guy always seemed to bug Ryuuko, and Shirogane obviously cared for Ryuuko's well being…also he still couldn't get over how different Kou was in the past. The change was as extreme as Shuichi and the young Shi—

Crushing that thought, he stood up while brushing his pants and shirt off, before extending his hands to Shisui. "Need a hand up?"

Shisui smiled up at him and reached his arms out to Akira, who pulled the king up to his feet without much effort.

_Jeez, he's really light. Haha 'light,' he's 'light'…bad joke. _He mentally cringed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Well, that was awkward…" Akira said to Ryuuko later that night.

Both Shisui and Kou were sleeping back at the 'house,' so Ryuuko quickly decided that needed take a walk so that they could discuss everything that had happened up to that point.

"Indeed."

They choose to sit at the park bench, where Akira had first 'fallen into' their time.

"So, is it safe to assume that you have befriended Shisui?" The king looked at him hopefully.

"Mission complete." He gave a thumbs up.

Ryuuko chuckled, "You're quite happy it seems."

Akira flinched slightly, remembering the incident that had only just taken place a couple hours ago when he essentially cracked due to memories of the future. "Yeah, I still miss home though."

"That would be expected." Pause. "I'm glad to see Shisui is 'warming' up to you."

"Are you teasing me about sleeping in his lap?"

"…possibly."

They both laughed.

"Though I must ask; how did that happen?"

Akira didn't really want to talk about it.

"Um, I started to…to freak out, I guess. He was trying to calm me down. I don't actually remember falling asleep." He bit his lip.

Ryuuko looked at him oddly. "What do you mean you 'started to freak out'?"

The teen sighed; he might as well tell him the old thing. "Shisui said something _exactly _the same way Shuichi did just the other day. I responded automatically the same way, too, which of course made no sense to Shisui, but then I just…_remembered _that day with Shuichi. It just made me feel horrible."

"Horrible? Did something bad happen that day?"

"No, not like that. I mean that I felt…dead. Lonely. Lost. Whatever you want to call it—I miss him. I want to see him again. Just to…to talk with him again. Hell, just to go out and eat again so I can figure out the whole 'his eyes are actually blue not gold' thing…" He laughed bitterly.

"I really hate to ask this sort of personal question, Akira, but I'm starting to become very confused…"

"Yeah?"

Ryuuko adjusted the collar of his cloak, clearing his throat, and folded his hands in his lap. He turned back to Akira with a very serious look on his face. "Are you and 'your Shuichi' in a…relationship? So to speak…"

Akira blushed full force. "W-what? No, I-I…no, it isn't like that!"

"It doesn't seem like that…just by the way you talk about him, one would assume you two are…intimate."

_Intimate? Me and Shuichi intimate?...that would never…_

"Or perhaps you are merely infatuated…?" Ryuuko questioned him honestly.

Akira knew that the king was only asking, but it was like a 'speak now, or forever hold your peace' kind of question…

"I'm sorry, I can see this isn't something you want to talk about." The older Rei pulled out of the conversation, apologetically. "I just felt that it would explain some things…"

The teen didn't respond, he settled with staring at his knees instead.

_Intimate? Infatuated? I do miss him, yes? But is it really more than that?_

_When I went into that bar that day, and saw him bleeding over the sink, I was scared out of my wits. If something ever happened to him, if he ever died or got killed, would I feel like I had more to say to him than just the fact he was one of my best friends?_

_And that dinner…would I have enjoyed it so much more if it had been some form of, well, like a date?_

_But what of Shuichi's feelings? The man had expressed his care for Akira more than a handful of times. He always made sure that the teen knew he would be there for him._

_

* * *

_

**~Memory~**

_"Akira, you know that you can come to me if you need something, yes? Especially if your parents are out, or even if you just want to."_

_

* * *

_

_Even if I just wanted to? That's what he had said to him that night. Did that mean more than just his friendship? He _did _seem bothered about our age difference, but…_

_

* * *

_

**~Memory~**

_"I guess it just makes me realize that I hardly know anything about you. We've known each other for a year, and yeah we've become close friends, but still, it feels like there is always a gap." Akira said._

_"Do you think it's because I'm older than you?" Shuichi's voice became quiet._

_"You say it like the difference is greatly significant." Akira looked over Shuichi's strained yet impassive face._

_"Isn't it though?"_

_"Not to me." Akira replied._

_The teen watched Shuichi have an internal battle._

_Why is he trying so hard to cover it? Why does this bother him so much anyway? __Akira wondered._

_So he continued on to elaborate, carefully noting any changes on the man's face. "It's not like you're old enough to be my father. Hardly my uncle, __possibly __an older brother, but honestly in ten—twenty years, do you really believe anyone would think odd of us being friends?" At the end he smirked, and was rewarded with the sight of Shuichi smiling, relieved._

_"Thank you, Akira. That really does mean something to me."_

_

* * *

_

_He seemed so happy when I told him I could care less about our age…_

"Akira?"

_Really though, I do like Shuichi, but in what manner? _Would _I mind dating him? We get along perfectly, I always enjoy my time with him…and it isn't as if he is unattractive, in fact I'd probably go as far as to say he _is _attractive._

_And whenever he smiles, it's hard not to smile with him and forget the world…_

"Ryuuko-sama, is it okay that I think I might…love him?"


	9. The Feeling Is Called Love

_Hey, had no note last chapter lol. Well enjoy, and god I love how stubborn I made Akira in this chapter._

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 09: The Feeling Is Called Love**

* * *

"_Ryuuko-sama, is it okay that I think I…that I think I might…love him?"_

* * *

"Yes." The King said, but those were his only words.

After that, Ryuuko had only smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. They talked awhile longer, and Akira finally found out some more details of the past, before finally exchanging their 'good-night's.

Akira told him he would go back to the house later after he had settled his mind, so the king nodded and disappeared off to wherever he goes at night…Eventually he swung his legs over onto the bench, laced his fingers behind his head, and stared at the stars of the night sky. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now, after Ryuuko and he had finished their discussion, he began to list out all the major things he had gathered during his visit:

One—he was 13 years into the past.

Two—that meant that if everything was going exactly as it had for the 'future' Shuichi, then it would be 12 years until 'this Shisui' would talk to Akira again.

Three—…and not mention another year until Akira would 'remember' everything.

Four—that really upset Akira, because that seriously wasn't fair to the man, evidently, Shuichi had sat by and waited an entire year for Akira to be 'sent back.'

Five—really isn't fair.

Six—this seriously. Is. Not. FAIR.

Akira sat back up again, shaking the annoying thoughts from his head.

_What do I do now? It'll be really awkward if I go back like this, but I can't really do anything else. I just can't get him out my head right now…_

He got off the bench groggily, and made his shuffling feet aim back to the house. He was exhausted and dead tired after all the stress from the last couple of days. All he wanted to do now was get a real good night's sleep with no fear of the next day's coming. While he walked back he found himself staring at the buildings he passed; he grimaced at how much the town would change later. So many stores and small shops were already here, but some were yet to be destroyed or be built. As for the park he had landed in—he hadn't really taken time to look at it when he first came into their time, but now he realized how much bigger it was. It would really shrink in the near future…

It wasn't long before he neared the back roads to Kou's warehouse, and he quickly spotted a figure in a tell-tale clean white cloak standing on the walkway near the entrance to the house. At first he thought it was Ryuuko coming back for a final few words…unfortunately it was not.

"Shisui-sama." Akira forced his words out in a tone that didn't sound as stressed as he truly was. "Can't sleep?"

"Just Shisui," the young king corrected, turning fully in his direction, "And yes I couldn't sleep; Kou is still angry…"

Akira scratched his head, feeling guilty, "Yeah about that, I'm sorry. I don't remember falling asleep, let alone falling asleep in your lap." Now that he seemed to have had a slight revelation about Shuichi, he kind of felt like he enjoyed sleeping in the king's lap more than he should have…

"I didn't mind," Shisui responded swiftly, "Besides, I fell asleep, too." He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Rather uncomfortably though, I was leaning over you at the time so my back aches a bit. It probably isn't helping my latest lack of sleep, but I know things will be okay now." At the end he smiled, causing Akira to have to look away. A lot more of Shuichi's kind actions were beginning to show up in Shisui…

"You need to go to sleep, Kou has reasons to be worried about you." He said suddenly.

He was still trying to not look at the happy king, but when he was receiving no response he took a quick look and immediately bit his lip. Shisui sure didn't look happy anymore.

The king turned around with a hurt look on his face and walked away. "I understand." He said.

Mentally punching himself in the face and kicking himself in the gut, the older teen followed him. "Shisui, wait…"

The king didn't stop walking, "Akira, if I'm bothering you, please, just tell me."

_Bothering me? _Akira stopped in his tracks and watched as Shisui turned down the slim side-walk that would eventually lead to the door to the house. "You're not bothering me, you could never do that." He called after him, just loud enough for him to hear.

The king turned his head, "You don't seem to want me here…" He said it so quietly that Akira practically had to lip-read it from him while he jogged over quickly.

"That's not true, I do want you here, but you are…my King. If you aren't sleeping well and it's my fault then I need to make sure I stay out of the way and that you get your rest. I'm worried about you…" _And very stressed out, _Akira added in his mind's voice. "When I first came here, you were so distant and rather hateful of me. You seemed…lonely as well. I'm just concerned." Which was definitely true.

"I _am _lonely." Shisui now faced him. "Making friends while you're a 'King' isn't easy; in fact it's practically impossible."

Akira put his hands on the teen's shoulders squeezing tightly, but reassuringly. "But I'm your friend, right?" _His friend…yeah that's all I'll ever really be able to be…how cliché._

Shisui's sightless eyes were wide in shock, but in mere seconds his entire expression changed. Smiling and laughing, he flung his arms around Akira's neck, (scaring the hell out of Akira in the process). "Akira, thank you…thank you so much."

The older could only hold him back to reciprocate, he was too stunned—he hadn't been expecting such an _emotional _response.

_Sixteen years old and no friends. I may not have had many friends either, but I hadn't really wanted them in the first place. Shisui…Shuichi…I'm so sorry, god, I'm so sorry…_

"Not that this isn't great progress for you two, but Kou is becoming unbearable irritable…" Ryuuko interrupted them, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Shisui barely moved. "I'm sorry, Ryuuko-sama, but he needs to leave Akira alone." He said stiffly.

Akira blinked repeatedly. Ryuuko standing tall and proud in his own white cloak, had his eyes locked on Akira's with a complete look of teasing filling them. "When did you get here, Ryuuko-sama?" He still didn't release the younger king from his arms—not that the other was letting go either.

"Just now, I felt I needed to warn you," he laughed.

_Right…_ Akira didn't care if Ryuuko had heard their conversation, but still…he tried to politely untangle himself from Shisui's hug. He didn't miss the sad expression on the young King's face, nor the confused, narrowed eyes of the older King. "Ryuuko-sama, about earlier…"

"Yes?"

"I know you seemed a bit happy about the…idea, but I think its best I leave it as is."

"What?" Ryuuko looked astounded.

"It'll be better this way."

Shisui didn't understand what he mean at all, but Ryuuko knew what he meant—Akira had no intention of ever revealing his "true feelings." Not to his Shuichi, nor to this Shisui.

Though Akira knew inside it was a rash and sudden decision, he couldn't help but feel that it was safer this way…safer for his King and safe for his heart as well. He didn't want this to ever bother or restrain Shuichi, or Shisui, and not to mention he feared the future impact on his relationship with Shuichi. If by some miracle the Shisui returned Akira's feelings; would the future him feel disgusted that Akira had so horribly taken advantage of Shisui's young mind and insecurity? Or on the other hand—what if Shisui rejected him now? Would Shuichi not be around in the future, what if he never stuck around and never opened his bar? Without Shuichi in the future, Homurabi would…the World…

The whole World would fall to the Shadows…

He felt sick, and his chest burned, he had to get away—fast.

"I-I…I have to go…bye!" Then Akira sprinted past Shisui who tried to grab at his arm, missing widely. Ryuuko on the other hand, did nothing at all to stop him, just sighed and pulled Shisui over to him. He quickly covered the young king's left ear with a hand, while pressing the right ear to his chest. He knew that long after he was unable to hear Akira's frantic footsteps slapping against the pavement, Shisui would have no problem hearing the sound. So he restricted the king's senses.

Not that it was easy. The teen was desperately yelling for Akira to come back, reaching out in the air for the hand that was far away…

Ryuuko silently called Kou to his side. The boy came running around the corner in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Ryuuko-sama?...what happened?" Kou saw Shisui's pathetic actions, "It was _him_, wasn't it? I told you, he's no good! I'll kill—"

"Don't you dare say that." The older King's voice cut through him like a sharp blade…a scythe perhaps? "Just take Shisui back, and _do not let him come chasing after_, is that clear?"

"Y-yes, sir." Kou was nearly as white as a Rei's cloak, but with no further words he tried to coax Shisui into going home with him, pulling him back by his arms.

The black haired king, waited for them to make progress down the side walk before turning back into the direction that Akira had disappeared.

* * *

Akira had been running with no definite destination when strangled choking noise erupted from his own throat as someone pulled at the back of his shirt collar. He lost his footing and was yanked backwards, painfully onto his elbows and back. Eyes shut tight, he groaned.

"I understand your fear, but I don't understand why you ran." A voice asked him.

Akira knew who it was.

"What am I supposed to do? I won't be here forever. I want to tell him, but it just wouldn't work out…and if I mess up the future, the World could become Hell on Earth." He finally looked Ryuuko in the eye and moved into a sitting position.

"If you messed up the future how?"

"If I told Shisui that I lo—…how I feel…about him, and he became disgusted, then he might not be _there_ to help us in the future. We would fail without him, we need him there! I can't risk—why are you laughing? This is serious!" Akira could begin to understand why Ryuuko could find this situation amusing in any way.

"I am…" _Laugh. _"Very sorry, Akira-" _Chuckle. _"…but you said "if he became _disgusted_" at your love for him and—"

"Don't say it out loud!" Akira was very distressed.

"—I assure you he would not be—…really, Akira someday you must be able to say it _to him_."

"Not if I never do!" He folded his arms.

"You are being very stubborn." Ryuuko commented dryly, but still amused internally. _And bratty…_

"I don't care."

There was a pregnant pause as the king pondered his next response.

"…Very well…don't tell him."

"I'm not going to."

"Okay."

"Indeed. I'll just give Kou, the approval, considering that you won't be his rival anymore." Smirk.

"Fine…what?" Akira leapt up in anger. "Wait…no, reverse psychology or whatever you're trying isn't going to work on me!"

"Well, I'm not trying to. I simply wouldn't want Shisui to fall in love with someone who is simply not…_good enough_ for him. You aren't brave enough to tell him you feelings and it seems not kind enough to consider his own feelings, not to mention you would need to be able to _support him_, but it appears that you are blinder than he is."

"…what do you mean 'blinder'?"

_I don't understand._

"What does it matter? You aren't going to do anything about the feeling that you don't want to admit."

Akira didn't like the way Ryuuko was playing the ignorant cards with him.

"Ryuuko-sama, please…you know what I mean, I just…look, I'm scared, alright?" He unfolded his arms and let them drop to his lap.

"I know."

"…so, you really think I'm not 'good enough'?"

Ryuuko smiled down at the teen's bowed head. "No, I don't really believe that." He crouched down next to him so that he could see more of his face. "And I said that you are more blind than Shisui, because you don't seem to really see his actions around you."

"You mean the hugging and stuff? I'm pretty sure that is only because of me being his 'first friend' and of his loneliness."

"Perhaps on the outside it looks that way, but he needs you, and really doesn't ever want you to leave. If you were to tell him you loved him, he would be_very _happy, happier than he's ever been. He doesn't know what it's like to loved, to be wanted, or at least alive. There have been attempts on his life, both by Shin and even Rei."

"…because he is a _blind _king…" Akira finished, monotoned. "How could the Rei…I can't believe…

Ryuuko continued, "…being attack by your own kind is difficult to cope with. Akira, he knows dislike and hatred, and craves caring and kindness. You are the first outsider to ever show this to him. He loves you, he just doesn't know that what he is feeling for you is love."

* * *

_Standing by the young king's bed, he picked up a warm hand and held it gently. Soft breathing informed him that the younger teen was asleep, though the position showed the boy's restlessness. He had been tossing and turning it seemed..._

_From the door came: "Lie with him, it will be alright."_

_So he retrieved the __abandoned__ blanket and covered them both as he slid silently in beside the other..._

* * *

_A/N: Btw if I can pull it off, I have THE MOST FRIGGIN EPIC SEQUEL planned for this story once it's finished. It's going to be so hard to write, but it will be awesome if I can do it right. Oh and it would be complete with artwork xD_

_...another thing, I'm writing an alternate side to Truth Be Told (it was a ShiroAki), for those of you who may have read it, but this time it's MasterAkira._

_**PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART IT'S FAIRLY IMPORTANT DDD:**_

_...ugh, sorry another thing, for those of you who read this and review, can I get a response on your opinion of who you think is the seme (top) in this general relationship? I personally am writing as if Shisui/Shuichi is the uke and Akira is seme...but yeah just saying. If a lot of you don't like that, I'll try to write it to be left to your imagination (can't be promised ^^'), if none of you comment on it then I'm going to continue to be writing it as Shisui/Shuichi-uke and Akira-seme. However, that planned sequel I have, will be like that no matter what, because it simply fits the plot line, sorry..._


	10. How Long Must One Wait?

_Thank you everybody for your input on last chapter's questions, I'm still debating everything, but I must admit that my Shisui is just so uke xD_

_Uh, by the way someone asked what is an uke and a seme...so here you go: Basically uke is receiver, bottom, onewhotakesitupthe*BEEP*, and the seme is the giver, top, onewhoisdoingthepenetrating...lols ^^_

_Oh, interesting tidbit, me and Tsuki have recently begun recording our conversations where we talk about this story, and sometimes the reviewers (you guys) xD but mainly we started recording them because I wanted to have an audio version that you guys could listen to about who is seme/uke, and what happens in what chapter...I might post links to them I dunno. They're actually kinda funny._

* * *

**To Time May We Surrender, Chapter 10: ****How Long Must One Wait?**

* * *

_Standing by the young king's bed, he picked up a warm hand and held it gently. Soft breathing informed him that the younger teen was asleep, though the position showed the boy's restlessness. He had been tossing and turning it seemed..._

_From the door came: "Lie with him, it will be alright."_

_So he retrieved the __abandoned__ blanket and covered them both as he slid silently in beside the other..._

* * *

"You knew I've been awake the whole time…didn't you Ryuuko-sama?"

"Yes." The King answered from the door. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of Shisui's room, so he found himself smiling at what he could make of the scene before him. Akira lying on his side with the younger teen's back pulled tightly to his chest, fast asleep, while Shisui—eyes closed—was holding onto the arms wrapped around his torso. "I'm beginning to think it's a good thing that you are so talented at pretending to be asleep…and not to mention lucky that Akira didn't notice."

".._and _that he's such a heavy sleeper, or else we wouldn't be able to talk like this." He silenced a small laugh in his throat.

"That, too." Ryuuko finally swept fully into the room and took a place at the edge of Shisui's side of the bed. "_How long _have you been awake though? I know you had been sleeping before we arrived, the kicked off sheets informed both of us…"

"I woke up when you two opened the door. I suppose I had 'tuned' myself in to listen for that sound…"

"You hadn't been sleeping well before we got here, I can assume?"

"Not well at all." Shisui sighed, snuggling back further into Akira's warm embrace.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes." Fidgeting.

"…of?"

"You'll laugh…" Shisui turned his face down towards the pillow. He felt a little embarrassed about why his dream was a 'nightmare' to him. He thought it would look stupid to anyone other than himself—actually even to himself he felt it was stupid, but he didn't like it. It made him a little scared, a little…insecure.

A comforting hand on his shoulder told him to feel differently.

"I was talking to him about…things…and then he was telling me he hated me…among other…things."

The older King released his shoulder. _Ah, yes. Things and more things_, _how descriptive. _ "That's rather vague, but either way, he doesn't hate you. You should know this—"

"Then why did he run away earlier?" Shisui asked quietly, his knuckles visibly whitened as he gripped harder at Akira's arms.

"Calm down, Shisui, you'll wake him." Ryuuko said quickly.

"R-right…" He loosened his grip, and bit his lip. "But why did he…?"

"He lost control, he is…under a lot of stress at the moment, and he doesn't want to upset you. Believe me when I say that he could never hate you." Ryuuko gave a wry smile. "Never."

"…I'm glad you brought him here." Shisui said after a moment of being unable to respond. "I hope you won't be insulted, but even though you may be stronger than him, I feel safer when _he _is with me. Is that odd?"

"Not at all. _I'm_ glad you feel that way to be honest."

Inside the King's mind, he hoped that the teen would soon begin to recognize his own feelings—if he hadn't started to understand already.

But then again…

On the other hand, if Akira and Shisui were to begin a…'relationship' now, it would not end up well for Shisui when Akira left for his own time. He'd be torn.

He sighed, _hmm…_

"As for the dream—what were you talking to him about exactly?"

"N-nothing."

It may have been dark, but Ryuuko could plainly see he was blushing. He quirked an eyebrow, "I don't believe you." The outline of Shisui's knees in the sheets traveled up as the teen brought them closer to his chest. "Shisui, you can tell me."

"I...I told him how I really liked him, and that I felt safe with him. He just laughed and said I was a pathetic, worthless king. As for me liking him, 'that's disgusting, and by the way I really _hate _you, I wish Ryuuko-sama would stop leaving me alone with you'." The King sniffed a bit and shivered.

"Hate you? Just for likinghim?" _If I can get him to say it…_

"W-well, more than just _liking _him_…_"

_"_More?" _Almost…_

"L-love…" Shisui blushed fiercely, his voice shook horribly, breaking, "He really _would_ be disgusted, wouldn't he?

Ryuuko let a soft breath escape his lips in relief, "I don't believe so." _He admitted it…well that makes this a little easier, too bad Akira really _is _asleep._

"Really?" A slight smile had slid onto the teen's face.

"Yes." Ryuuko lifted his hand to pat the teen's arm before standing up. "It's already morning, but we only just got back an hour ago…it been a rather hectic night, hasn't it?" _Laugh. _"Well, give him a little more time to rest, if you will. I will talk to you later."

"Wait, Ryuuko-sama?"

"Yes."

"I was still 'half-asleep' when you got back, but was it you who told him "lie with him, it will be alright"?"

"Yes." He answered again.

"Why?"

That was a little unexpected. Ryuuko looked down, "Pardon?"

Shisui smiled nervously, "Why did you tell him to lie with me? And why _did _he?"

"It was the right thing to say. As for the second question, why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" He smirked. It may have been a little evil, but he wasn't about to outright _tell_ Shisui about Akira's feelings. Some things needed to be heard from the origin…

* * *

_I wish he'd wake up…I want to talk to him…_

Shisui shifted in Akira's arms, trying his best to not lose his patience and shake the teen awake. Truly, it was a very difficult task with Ryuuko's rather mysterious words echoing in his head. Every movement or shift that Akira made had the young king's heart feelings like it was being squeezed and made him realize just how _close_ they really were. 'Is he awake?' he would think, but when the other did not stir to complete consciousness that thought became nothing.

There was a click by the door. _Was that the light switch? _Shisui wondered.

"What! What is he doing in—!" Kou's voice rang harshly from the doorway. "I'll _kill _him!"

Akira woke up immediately, pulling Shisui underneath him as if shielding him from an attack. He felt the familiar feeling of energy race over his skin as he shifted to his Rei form. Making sure to keep his body over Shisui, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"…uh, thanks Ryuuko-sama."

In the doorway was Kou with his arms being twisted to lock behind his back by one smiling King Ryuuko.

"You're rather protective aren't you?" He asked, releasing one of Kou's arms to clamp a hand over the furious boy's mouth.

Akira stuttered, half embarrassed that Ryuuko was commenting on his current position. "Hey, h-he-he's my King. Of course, I am." …on the other hand, he was glad that it being called "protective" when it could be very easily considered "perverted—he was practically _straddling _Shisui.

"Right." _Wink._ "We'll be leaving now." And leave they did.

_Damn…it…_

"I'm sorry, Shisui, I didn't mean to jerk you so roughly." He looked down, "I just…didn't know…what…" His eyes went _wide_.

Shisui's face was flushed deep red, eyes as wide as Akira's—if not more so. "I-i-it's f-fine." His stutter was worse than other teen's had been a moment ago. _I know he was just holding me only a few seconds ago…but when he's _over _me like this…I feel like I'm burning, I must be blushing horribly!_

Even though Akira knew what was bothering the king he just couldn't bring himself to move, he was frozen in place. Just looking. He just wanted to…look.

"A-Akira?"

He snapped back to reality. "Sorry! I got a little…lost for a second there," he answered while he maneuvered into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side. His eyes never left the other's face.

"Lost?" Shisui sat up as well but remained in the near middle of the bed.

"Um, yeah, in my head. " _In your eyes, your face…_

The room was dead silent after that, awkwardness coming down in layers on them.

_What can I possibly say right now? _Akira was thinking.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Shisui asked, "S-so you sleep okay?"

"Oh, uh yeah. You?"

The King hesitated, technically he didn't sleep once Akira had returned, and before that he had nothing but nightmares. He wasn't sure if he should tell him he was awake the whole time, though. In the end he settled with, "Well…once you came back, I slept very nice." He hoped that it was a big enough hint that he enjoyed sleeping by the other, with his arms holding him…he blushed at the memory.

Akira caught that blush again and found himself smiling. "You weren't uncomfortable, then?" He turned fully to the teen and brought his legs back onto the bed, then crossed them in front of him, leaning forward ever so slowly.

"No, n-not at all. I was very comfortable and warm." Shisui started to mimic him and scoot down the bed until they were almost side by side, but still facing opposite directions. He let his head rest against the other's shoulder, his hands slid up and 'round his neck. "Whenever you're holding me, I feel…safe." On cue, Akira leaned over the side so that his arms could wrap around the King's waist.

The reply was less of a spoken sentence and more of a breathy exhale. "Like this?"

"Yes." _My heart…it's beating so fast._

As much as he wished he could stay in that position, Akira's spine suddenly informed him that the angle that he had to be at to hold the other was not very comfortable…so he pulled back—immediately causing a disheartened look to appear on Shisui's face. "It's a little difficult to hold you like that," he said quickly, hoping the King would understand.

…however, Shisui did not give any sign of such as he let his arms fall to his lap. In fact, he downcast his face and gripped the sheets beneath them fiercely.

"A-Akira…there's something I want to tell you." He finally said, his tone was nothing but hesitant and fearful. "But, I don't want you to be angry or anything."

Akira pried the teen's fingers from the poor sheets, "I won't be angry."

Shisui bit his lip before, in a very shaky voice, said, "I…I like you."

_Wait… _"I like you, too," _Does he mean…?_

"No," he whispered, "No, no, no. Akira, I mean…I mean—I just—"

"…that you more than 'like' me?" The older Rei finished for him. _Crap, what do I do? If he _does _'more than like me' am I supposed to return that? I won't be in the past forever. It'll more than a _decade_ before he even next _speaks _to_ _me, not to mention another year after that for me to…remember._

"…yes." Shisui lifted his head, "You're not mad, or…_disgusted_, right?"

"No, don't worry," _shoot, what do I do? _"I'm not mad—I..."

_Ryuuko, was practically encouraging me to pursue him, so maybe—maybe it's okay if I let this happen._

"I more than just like you, too…Shisui."

_Shuichi…when I come back, I hope you're waiting for me…_

* * *

_A/N: Well...hello xD how's everybody doing?_

_We have the confessions, Oooooo-Aaaaaaaahh. Yay._

_Meanwhile I have started an AU AkiraXShuichi...XShisui, kinda confusing but if you read it you'd get it. It's kinda like Shuichi-Akira-Shisui (A.K.A. if you don't read arrows **(edit: the arrows aren't showing up, lol, just read the next sentence)**, Shuichi likes Akira, Akira likes Shisui)...I swear it makes sense O.O_

**_Mmmm, by the way, would anybody be interested in a ReWrite of "Truth Be Told" that ended in AkiraXShuichi instead of ShiroganeXAkira? xD purely for lulz of course._**

_W.S.K. out_


End file.
